


The Day After Forever

by Paige, TattoedCastielWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Divorce, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Some POV Change, Swearing, Weddings, more than likely out of character, strip club, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige/pseuds/Paige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The songs used are Hallelujah by Jason Manns and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Paige and I live together and we're headed to Pittscon. Paige was freaking out over her Dean cosplay and pacing around the house waiting on me.“Come on Moose!” She groaned, tugging at the sleeves of her Dean jacket, waiting for me to finish lacing up her boots for the Sam cosplay that I had been working so hard on for the past couple of days. We had ever little detail down to a science. Admittedly to both, it was a little surreal. “Chill Pie, I’m almost ready!” I cooed, retrieving the keys hanging up by the door. “Lets go alright?” With a hoot, Paige goes running past, bookbags in hand. Paige had always been way too enthusiastic about road trips, and it had always found a way to pump me up for them as well. Then again, I suppose that's what had made tus such perfect roomies.

The next two hours on the road blew by with pitches of Louden Swain and Rob Zombie. Before we knew it we were at the hotel.

 

We went to check in. “Come on, lets hurry up and hit the room so we could head down to the panel a little early!” Paige hooted, doing a tight spin and giggling. “I hope they really like our work, man!” “I’m sure they w-” I hadn’t been watching where I was walking and had been so completely in the mind frame of seeing the J2 panel, that I about ran right into Mark Pellegrino, “OH MY LUCIFER!” My jaw dropped and I immediately becomes so flustered I forgot how to speak. “Hello, darlings.” “f-f-f-Fantastic. uh-at least I-” I struggled, biting my tongue in the process, and flailing.“We’re awesome, thanks.” Paige stepped in, being my voice. And Mark looked at us both over, noticing Paige’s ‘Damn Straight I love Speight’ button that she had forgotten was pinned to her jacket. “Cool. Cool. Well...” He clears his throat, and both Paige and I flinched at the idea of wasting his time, “I’m going to dinner with a friend later, that is, if you’d ladies like to join?” “Yeah!” Paige nodded, “We’d love to join you!” “Did I mention my friend’s name is Rich?” Mark smiled, and Paige looks like she could fall out of her own skin in shock. Crys’ jaw bounces off the floor tiles and latches back in place, heart about jumping out of her chest as he leans in and hugs them both. A smell of warm cinnamon filling my nostrils. “See you tonight!” At that, both of us booked to their room, threw our bags on a bed and head down to where the J2 panel was.

 

“Psst, Moose?” Paige nudged me, and I made a concerned moose noise, “Is it me, or is Rich smiling at me?” Paige colored a deep shade of red as they watch Mark lean in and whisper something to the golden eyed man. “Karaoke is tomorrow, shall we go?” I asked and Paige grinned. “Fine, but you pick the song.” Crys smiles back, and Paige does her best Dean wink.  
“Of course, Sugar.” The panel ended shortly with more eye contact between the two golden eyed people, and the prince of Darkness and the moose. And we made our way back to our hotel room, full of bubbly giggles.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“THERE IS NO WAY WE’RE GOING TO DINNER DRESSED AS WINCHESTERS!” I exclaimed and Paige nodded in silent agreement. “Time to suit up, man.” Spinning around I produced the same red lace dress I had bought two days before the convention and smiled brightly. Grinning brightly, Paige produced her blue cocktail dress with the golden peacock feathers and roses. “Hell yeah, Moose!” Paige didn't pause to think of decency and just starts stripping to put her dress on. Then straps her light brown combat boots on.

 

Not long after that, we headed down to the lobby where we met up with Mark and Rich who seemed beside themselves in awe at the sight of us. Mark smiled at me and I turned a light shade of pink. “'Ello Lovlies.” Rich smiles, wiggling his brow. Paige felt as though she would die.  
“Hi.” Paige says, and takes the arm that Rich held out for her, and I did the same with Mark. Both of us bubbly with giggles still and we headed out to the waiting car.

We went to this fancy restaurant and of course Paige and I noticed. When we got seated at the table we couldn't believe the prices, but couldn't complain. The boys kept the conversation in up when one of us looked at the other for a response.

 

Mark had his arm draped casually around the back of my chair while he was talking to Rich about how he would love to take me to the bar to get us some shots. I was so far gone in my own thoughts until Paige came and shook me out of my thoughts. “Go with Mark, he's waiting.” She spoke looking back at Rich. “Think you can handle Rich for a few minutes.” I joked taking Mark's hand and we made our way to the bar. Mark kept an arm around me while he ordered shots for each of us. Once back, Paige grinned at Mark and pulled him aside. “So, I know how to get my moose all flustered.” Paige whispered. “Sing the Moose song.” Rich downed his shot and grinned. “I know that song, I can help ya out, Mark.” “What song?” I piped up downing my shot. With a grin, Rich started to sing the Moose Song. I groaned and hid my face as Mark joined on. “You two are the worst.” I mumbled peering through my fingers. “Well, Paige told us about the song.” I shot a look to Paige and she laughed. She ginned running her hands down her dress. “Had to embarrass you, Moose, but I love you.” “Yeah yeah.” I replied looking up at Mark. “So, you wanna head back to the con then I'll take you back to my room?” Mark asked. “Well, since you asked nicely.” I charmed taking Mark's hand. “Uh, where do I fit in this equation?” Paige asked looking from Rich to me and back again. “I could always take you to the bar next to the hotel while these two enjoy themselves.” Rich smiled wrapping his arms around Paige's waist. “Isn't it just the Louden Swain concert?” Rich nodded. “But both Mark and I have to be there, girls.” Rich commented.

 

The ride back to the con was a little quiet, Paige and I were thinking of heading back to the room and changing out of the dresses. “We'll meet you at the concert.” Paige said rushing us both inside. “See ya, Crys!” Mark smirked pulling Rich with him. Once the doors to the elevator closed I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. “You're in love with him!” Paige laughed. “Uh, no.” The doors opened and we both walked to our room. “You are, Moose!” Paige grinned opening the door as I pushed my way passed her and changed into more comfortable clothes. “So we going to the concert?” Paige whined changing into sweats and a Supernatural shirt. “Ready?” I asked still waving off the question.

 

We got to the concert, opting to sit close so it was easier to leave with Rich and Mark after the show. Paige and I sang along with the band and joined Rich onstage after downing a few shots of whiskey ourselves. Once the band finished packing, I waited around for Mark while Rich took Paige back to his room to cuddle. “Sorry, to keep you waiting, love.” I looked up at Mark with a smile. “Y—yeah, it's fine.” “Nervous, much?” Mark asked, helping me off the stage. “So your room?”Mark pushed. I nodded in response and returned to the room, letting Mark in first. “Nice room.” “It's better than most.” I joked walking over to the the tv and turned on the set and turned on _Dirty Dancing._ “Someone's a Swayze lover.” Mark commented getting comfortable. My eyes widened seeing him on my bed. I turned a light shade of red and sat beside him trying to stay relaxed. I laid my head on Mark's chest out of instinct and he smiled stroking my hair. “You're hair is really light and fluffy.” I giggled uncontrollably and Mark smiled. “You're adorable, you know that, right?” Mark commented and wrapped an arm around me. “Pie tells me that all the time.” “Well she's right.” We barely watched the movie as Mark asked what brought Pie and I to Pittscon. “Well, Paige and I live together and this was a gift to her from me.” Mark smiled. “Where do you guys live?” “California. We moved out there about a year ago.” “Family?” “Well, mine's in Florida and I'm Paige's only family she can tolerate.” Mark nodded. “Where in Cali?” Mark asked “L.A.” Mark smiled “Oh really? I have a house out there that has a king sized bed.” “Guess I'll have to come over soon.” I whispered slowly falling asleep on Mark's chest

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sun rays drifted through the window and my eyes fluttered open and I looked for Paige, instead I found the lovely Mark. I didn't panic; I curled up into his arms. “Morning, Moose.” Mark whispered his voice laced with sleep. “We should eat and look for Paige.” Mark agreed and we got up making our way of the breakfast bar downstairs.

We stood outside Rich's door and I hesitated to knock, Mark spoke for me. “Better be decent, Rich, coming in with my Moose.” Mark unlocked the door and Rich was in the kitchen cooking while Paige was emerging from the bathroom in Rich's shirt. “Uh, Pie, that's not your shirt.” I muttered holding Mark's hand. “I know, Rich let me borrow it to uh, sleep in.” I raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Well _you're_ holding Mark's hand!” Paige noted seeing my hand locked with Mark's. “Yeah, irrelevant.” The banter went on for about 15 minutes until Rich brought food to Paige. “That shut her up.” Mark noticed seeing how Paige was going to town on the continental breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. “You two eat?” Rich piped up cracking six more eggs and grabbing another pound of bacon. “We grabbed fruit and came up here.” “Sit, I'll be done with the breakfast in a few minutes.” “Hey, Rich, can I talk to you for a second?” “Sure, Moose.” Mark took over cooking for Rich.

-Paige's POV-

“Hey uh-Pie, Can I talk to you?” Mark approached me, and I pause mid-bite and stare at him.  
“Yeah Mark, you know you can tell me anything.” I smile, and quietly he nods, pouring over the skillet. “Got something to say to me, man?” I ask, feeling a lot like Jensen in the moment. “Just say it.”  
“Okay. Uh-You’re really close to Crys. and she doesn’t really have anyone else, so I uh” He stumbles through the sentence, and in my mind I know what he’s going to say. I can almost read it in his crystalline blue eyes  
“Want to ask me if you can have my permission to marry my Moose?” I say, eyeballing my waffle. “MY MOOSE?”  
“Guh-” He chokes on his coffee, “Is it a bad thing?”  
Narrowing my eyes at him, I take my sweet time to answer him. “I think-” I pause to add effect, and glance up at him inquiringly “I think you’d be dumb not to.”  
“So is that a yes?” He asks seeming a little overexcited about it, “I can ask her?”  
“You bet your Dick you can.” I say straight-faced, dying of laughter inside  
“Why am I betting Rich?” He asks furrowing his brow.  
"Marry her you. ass.”  
“Oh, I’m an ass now?”  
Rolling my eyes, I sigh, “YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO MARRY MY MOOSE.”  
switching off the oven, he steps up and hugs me. “ Thanks Paige.” He says, and I nod.

-End POV-

 

“What did you need to talk about, Moose?” Rich asked shutting the balcony door behind us. “Well, you know Mark better than I do.” “That I do, Crys, so what's your point?” “Is he the marrying type?” “I know him, not live in his brain.” Rich snapped then grinned. “Why do you ask?” “Well, cause he's been dropping hints, but he's been too afraid to say anything else.” “Don't worry, Crys. When he's ready.” I nodded and hugged Rich. “Don't worry, Paige and I will be there for your big day.” Rich added. “Ya know, I'm all Paige has, so if you break her heart, you'll lose something very important to you.” “Wait, what?” “I see the way she looks at you, Rich. It's the same way Mark and I look at each other.” I concluded . “Well, I won't break her heart in any way.” “You should marry, pie.” I remarked as he opened the door and I walked in grinning.

 

“What are you smiling about, Moose?” Paige asked finishing her breakfast. “Hmmmm nothing.” I lied. “Rich?” “We talked.” “About?” “Life.” I interrupted walking over to get a glass of orange juice. “Sure, Moose.” “So,” I began. “What should we do today?” Mark chuckled slipping his arms around my waist. “Well, this is the last day of the convention so Rich and I need to head to convention center. You girls are welcome to stay in the green room until after we're done this afternoon.” I looked to Paige for an answer, but she was too busy making out with Rich. “PAIGE, FOR CHUCK'S SAKE!!!” Paige nearly jumped from Rich and Mark chuckled behind me. “You didn't need to scare her, Moose.” Rich grinned looking at where Mark's arms were. “You're one to talk.” Paige grinned. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” “Look where Mark's arms are, Moose.” I looked down and looked up at Mark with a smile. “Yeah and?” I asked leaning against Mark receiving a growl from him. “So we'll leave you both to get ready, we'll see you.” I grabbed a hold of Paige's arm and tugging her out, but before I could reach the door Mark pulled me back into his arms and kissed me slowly. “I love you, Moose.” “I love you,too, Luci.” I winked and walked out with Paige.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“That's not fair, you got to kiss Mark goodbye, but I couldn't tell Rich goodbye.” Paige protested. “Hush, Pie, we need to get showered ,change into our regular clothes and meet the boys downstairs.” I rambled already knowing Paige was at the room before I could finish my sentence. “C'MON MOOSE! THE FASTER WE SHOWER AND GET DRESSED THE SOONER WE GET OUR MEN!” I chuckled jogging down to our room to catch up to her. I unlocked the door and we stepped in. “Thank _Chuck_ you brought a key card.” “Where would you keep it?” “Point taken.” Paige pushed the bathroom door open and pulled the curtain back starting the shower. “Don't use all the hot water, Pie.” I warned flopping on my freshly made bed that lingered with Mark's scent. I smiled to myself humming Oh Ms. Believer. “Moose? Moose?!” Page waved her hand in my face. “Sorry.” I apologized. “Dreaming about, Pellegrino as Lucifer again?” Paige taunted dressed in distressed black jeans and a light plaid shirt. “Dig out my lace sundress, Pie?” I asked waltzing into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Once out, I dried my hair and looked for Paige. “Pie?” I was wrapped in a robe and looked through the suite. I found a note pinned to my sundress. 'Moose, ran downstairs to talk with Rich. Mark will come get you. ♥ Pie.' I rolled my eyes smiling and quickly got dressed. I heard the knock on the door and walked over to let Mark in. “I told Rich and Pie to go ahead, I needed to talk to you.” Mark put his hands on my waist and walked me backward to my bed. “Now's not the time for this, Luci.” I taunted watching Mark get down on one knee. “Darling, I know this seems so sudden, but I really have fallen in love with you. Will you marry me?” Mark took out a simple silver band from his suit pocket. Tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded as Mark slipped the band on my finger, I got up and threaded my fingers through his hair kissing him slowly. “Forever.” Mark muttered breaking the kiss. “Let's get to the con.”

 

A few months later, I'm sitting at the table with Paige going over the color scheme for the wedding. “Pastel is perfect for the wedding since we'll be on the beach.” Paige suggested as I tugged at my hair. “I swear we should elope.” I muttered. “Well, Mark _is_ paying for the wedding so you should be happy.” I sighed and looked up at Paige and smiled a bit. “Alright, let's look through some gowns, Moose. Short or long?” I hummed. “Short, Pie.” I leaned back and reached for my phone when Paige snatched it. “No calling Mark when we're looking at dresses.” “C'mon, Pie, I haven't seen Mark in a while.” I huffed. “Oh fine, Moose.” I snatched my phone and called Mark on Face Time. “Hi darling!” He drawled angling the phone away from Rich. “Maaaark.” Rich pouted. “Hey Rich. Hi sweetheart.” I pulled Paige closer and Rich grinned. “What are you girls up to?” “Looking at THE dress.” Paige elbowed me in the ribs. “Now, don't go damaging my soon-to-be wife.” Marl chuckled as I looked at both the men. “We need to get dinner some time this week, Mark.” “Did someone mention food?” Rich pipped up. I rolled my eyes laughing. “It's a date for Mark and I, Rich.” I could hear Rich groan and Paige laughed. “Leave the love birds be.”

 

It was summer, Paige and I were getting ready for my wedding down at El Matador beach. “Remind me again why I went with a long, button up dress again, Pie?” “Cause, it looked better than the short gowns.” I nodded as Paige finished buttoning up the back of my dress. I heard Paige's phone ring and I handed it to her.

 

-Paige's POV-

“Hellooo Cupcake,” Rich says, with a wiggle of his brows and it makes me weak at my knees.“ Can I have a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?”“Helloo Baby!” I answer, a little sass in my tone, “You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me.” We usually go on with these wars until one of us caves and kisses the other.

“Your clothes would look better accelerating towards the floor at 9.8 m/s.” Grabbing me by my hips he brings me in close.“Hmm.” I tap my chin in momentary thought,“I’m new in town, could you give me the directions to your apartment?”“Oh!” He coos. “I’m sorry I wasn’t part of your past, but can I make up for it in the future?“ That got me. I crack, and leaning in I kiss him"DAMN RICH!” Rob gawks, “If she can keep up with your flirts she’s the keeper.” “I know.” Rich says, running a thumb down my cheek. “That’s my Lover for you.”

-end pov-

“You two done yet? I still have to get married!” I huffed rolling my eyes. “Right, right. Let's get going, Moose is marrying, Luci!” Paige beamed grabbing my hand and rushing everyone out. I looked in the full length mirror and smiled. “Think he'll be ready?” I whispered smoothing out the skirt of my gown. “Of course he will, Moose.” I took one last look in the mirror and walked out. Rich walked out with Paige. I took a deep breath and silently counted my steps as I reached the altar, gazing up at Mark's gorgeous, blue eyes. “Hello, darling.” Mark smiled taking my hands. Rob grinned and began. “Why we're on a beach barefoot, I'll never know.” I laughed and playfully kicked sand at Rob's feet. “Alright, before the lovely bride throws me in the ocean. Both of you wrote your own vows, let's hear 'em. Mark, you're up, buddy.” “Where do I begin?I fell in love with you when I met you at Pittscon last year. You're the angel who fell and I was there to catch you. I will love you forever and treat you like the woman you are.” Mark wiped a falling tear from my eye. “I never thought in a million years that you would notice me, Mark. You're nothing like Lucifer and for that I'm glad. You are this amazing man who helped me this past year with being at cons to being in our home together. I will love you until the end of time.” I finished. “Alright, Paige, you or Rich have any objections?” “I tilted my head at them and they smiled. “Nope.” “Mark, you may kiss your bride.” Mark wrapped his arms around me and slowly kissed me. I held onto him melting into it and ignoring the hoots and hollering from Paige and Rich. We broke moments later smiling. “I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mark Pellegrino.” Rob announced.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

-Paige's POV-

Sitting in our house in L.A, I sit with my best friend while snap chatting the guys, as they are on their way to a convention in France. Or at least that’s where they’re suppose to be going, _IF_ they were actually on the appearance list, which they weren’t. Furrowing my brow I shrug, “Maybe there was a glitch on the website or something.” I tell Crys, and she shrugs. “Mark is already there.” She smiles, and I know she’s still in a slight daze over her marriage to Mark last week. And honestly I couldn't be happier that Crys was now married to Mark.  
“Huh.” I say, and about jump out of my skin when “Simple man” starts playing on my phone saying I got a snap. Opening it, I about burst out laughing at the sight of Mark and Rich both smiling like idiots, and holding their hands up to the camera- as if they meant to wave but got stuck in time. ‘See you soon. Love you.-Rich’ The caption says, and I’m beside myself in happiness.  
“Pie, you’re giggling, what’s going on?” Crys asks, making some concerned Moose noises that even Jared admits makes him jealous.“It’s nothing Moose, I just figured out where the guys were.” I giggle, opening the next snap that was a picture of our front door.“Yeah, where’s that?” She asks me, totally oblivious of the sound of the door opening.“Hello?” Rich calls, “Cupcake I’m home!” And oh man, the size of Crys’ eyes is almost comical.

“Hey Babe!” I laugh, and he comes into the kitchen with a flourish and immediately cuddles me. “how was the con?” I ask and he blows a stray strand of hair from his face.  
“Exhausting.” He sighs, and buries his face into my neck, “why couldn’t you come with us?”  
“because I hate flying?” I giggle at the feeling of his beard against the sensitive skin on my neck.  
“I will get you to one.” He says determined, then blows a raspberry before straightening up and going on his way.  
Months Later-  
Rich reaches a hand out, and takes mine. And- in the moment my heart is beating in my throat, and I feel like the brightest shining star. Sure they’re slightly worn, and a little more then just a little calloused form years of playing the guitar and acting, but they’re like a warm blanket on a cold night. Immediately goose bumps rise on my arms.  
“How you holding up Beautiful?” He asks, leaning his forehead against mine. And oh God, the way he smells like a deep forest after the rain. Those beautiful golden eyes piece through mine and I’m left speechless in the wake of him being so close. “oh that’s right, you tend to like to go mute when I’m this close. Wonder why.” He wiggles a brow at me taking a step back , and playfully I slap his arm.  
“I-It’s not fair that you get to use that card against me!” I choke out, feeling suddenly so cold in the places where he was touching.  
“Calm down.” He rolls his eyes playfully, “You know I love you.”“Yeah, I know.” I give him my best version of Jensen’s wink, “now get out there on stage! You’re fans are waiting.”  
“Give me a minute! I gotta kiss my number one fan first!” He says, the gives me a quick sweet kiss. One that tastes like the the Take 5 bar he had just been munching on.  
“Go!” I swat at him, and he grins at me. A look I’ve grown to crave.“Okay, okay I’m going! Sheesh.” He teases, but makes his way to the stage. Smiling I lean back against the green room table, and rub my swelling belly. We didn’t really mean for it to happen this way, actually it’s quite the opposite then what we meant to happen. We were just getting to the point where we were talking about getting married when, boom! I was pregnant.

Taking a deep breath, I move to where I can listen to the panel.  
“okay, okay! I know you all have questions about who the lovely lady always on my arm is, So I’m just gonna attack the subject like this, Sugar will you come on stage?” Rich says, and a uproar of cheers erupts in the crowd. Heart in my throat again, I take the arm that Matt had held out to me, and together we headed to the stage, where We were greeted with more cheering, and I am handed a microphone.  
“Hey.” I say awkwardly into it, and wince as my voice bounces around the room and comes back to me. “H-hi everyone!” I give a shy wave, and Rich comes over to where I’m standing.  
“So everyone wanted to know who you were. and well,” He laughs a little, and I know that he’s nervous about something. “Hell, I couldn’t think of a better way to introduce you….the way I _WANTED_ to, so.” dropping to a knee he beams up at me, “Will you-” He starts, but I cut him off by saying “Banana Hammock.” Into my microphone. The crowd erupts, and I’m telling you, they are _LOUD._  
“Wha- Why do you need a safe word?” Rich asks, almost beside himself in laughter, “and besides, that’s _ROB’S_ safe word. See? It’s got safe right in it.”  
“yeah, that’s MY safe word!” Rob laughs. “Ty’s not even here!”  
“Banana Hammock,” I say again, searching his slightly scruff covered face, “Banana Hammock because you know if you asked me- I wouldn’t say no.”  
“And?” Rich asks dumbfounded, even as the crowd cheers something crazy.  
“And just kiss me already, and call me your Fiance.” I say, feeling how hot my face is and knowing that I’m flushed as hell.  
“Well, maybe I don’t want to marry you anymore now that I know you said yes.” He teases, and everyone looks appalled for a long minute, of course they all knew about it.  
“Maybe I didn't want to marry _YOU_ either.” I tease right back, and standing up he kisses me, and puts the ring on my finger. “My fiance everyone!” He says, holding our hands up into the air with a beaming smile.

 

-END POV-


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in the green room with Mark when we heard about Rich and Paige. “Guess, it's wedding planning again, babe.” I smiled taking Mark's hand. “Guess so.” I grinned when Paige and Rich walked in. “CONGRATS, PIE!” I bounced and carefully hugged her. “So, when my little niece or nephew coming?” I spoke placing a hand on her belly. “Six more months, Moose.” I grinned and Mark laughed. “Yeah, Moose here has been _bugging_ me about kids.” I crossed my arms and leaned against him. “It was one week.” I murmured looking up at Mark. “You two will have adorable kids, Moose.” I nodded silently and Rich looked down at me. “Something wrong, Moose?” “Uh, it's nothing.” I said holding onto Mark. “Think they'll notice if we leave?” Mark mentioned, knowing I was getting uncomfortable. “Us or the fans, Mark?” “Us. I mean, Moose and I. We've got to uh, get back home.” “I'll call you later, Pie.” I hugged her and walked out with Mark. “You know, we'll have to tell them soon, Crys.” I stopped dead in my tracks. “I know, but they just got engaged and they're having their first kid.” “So are we!” Mark protested. “There's two inside of you, Moose.” Mark continued. I sighed and looked down. “That's what we want, but it's only been a month. We won't know anything until I'm about 4-6 months.” “Let's get back to my place, you need to relax and then we can give the Speight's a call.” I waved off his last response and sighed. “Sleep, ice cream and _then_ I'll call.” Mark chuckled. “Of course, Mrs. Pellegrino.” Mark smiled, I blushed and we walked out of the convention center and Mark called for his car to be brought up. “Our bed is calling, my dear.” Mark cooed, opening my door. I got in and smiled. “As long as you lay with me, Luci.” I chuckled and Mark went serious for a moment before saying. “Of course, but sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite.” I smirked and grabbed Mark's hand. “If you keep talking like that, I'll never get sleep.”

 

We got home and I followed the staircase up to Mark's room. I knew his home like it was my own. We were married, but I still spent con weekends with Paige while the boys were away. I opened the bedroom door and walked to the bed. I pulled back the duvet and slid underneath setting comfortably. “Cozy already, my love? May I join you?” I peered up at Mark smiling. “You can, my liege.” Mark stripped down to his boxers and laid beside me. I curled up against him and we both fell asleep for a while, until my phone rang. I groaned and reached for phone before knocking it to the floor. I finally picked up my phone and answered as arms pulled me closer. “Mm evening, Pie.” I relaxed. “Please tell you and Mark aren't do--” “No, we were just sleeping.” I commented rolling my eyes and settling back into Mark's embrace. “Well, Rich and I are at the door, let us in?” At that Paige hung up and I dragged myself downstairs to let them in.

“You okay?” Paige asked. Rich walked in and looked for Mark. “Where is he?” Rich asked. Mark descended the stairs tying the robe against him. “I _was_ sleeping with my wife.” Mark groaned running a hand through his already messy hair. “Well, _excuuuuuuuse_ me!.” Rich retorted crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes at Rich's sarcasm. “Look, it's bad timing is all, Rich. You could have waited, I've been very tired and sick.” This piqued Rich's interest. “So what's wrong?” “Probably coming down with something.” Paige hid behind Rich. “We should leave you two alone if it's that bad, Moose.”

“Paige can we talk? Preferably in the kitchen.” I waved off Rich's remark and walked to the kitchen. I eyed the liquor cabinet and groaned. I grabbed the nonalcoholic whiskey and downed a shot. “So, 4-6 months.” I murmured staring into the empty glass.” Though it was alcohol free I really wished I could drink. “Moose, what's wrong?” Pie asked concerned. “Humanity.” “I'm serious, Moose.” I opened the drawer in front of me. I tossed the unopened pregnancy test on the counter. “Are you?” “Haven't taken it, yet.” “C'mon, Moose, what's the farthest bathroom from the guys?” “The one in mine and Mark's room.” Pie peered out the kitchen doorway, the boys had left. “Alright, c'mon Moose.”

 

We followed the stairs up to the room which was in disarray. The duvet was half on the floor and the pillows were thrown to the foot of the bed. The sheets were crumbled and wrinkled. Mark's phone sat on the end table. “Go, Moose.” Pie handed me the test and I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I finally mustered up the courage to take the pregnancy test and waited, my patience wearing thin. I stared at the test, tears falling. It read 'pregnant 8 wks' I wanted to get Mark, but Pie walked in. “Moose?” “8 weeks, I'm barely showing.” I chocked out. “Let's go to the guys.” I nodded, wiped my eyes and followed Paige downstairs.

“Mark..” I began “Moose, dear, what's wrong?” Mark was by my side and held me tears rolling down his cheeks. “Is someone going to tell me what's wrong?” Rich asked. Mark smiled and took the pregnancy test from me. “We're going to be parents.” Mark grinned. Rich stood dumbfounded and shook his head. “How long?” “About eight weeks.” “So you got pregnant a month after, Pie.” Paige smacked Rich's arm. “It's not a competition, Richard!” I nodded. “Things fall into place for a reason.” Mark retorted. “I didn't _plan_ to be pregnant. Mark and I have only been married for little over a year.” I approached Rich and looked in his whiskey colored eyes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Months Later

Paige's POV

Something didn’t sit right in the pit of my stomach where I KNEW Gabby was, it was all off; There were no butterflies. Blinking, the broken windshield comes into focus, and have to bit back the panic that was building in my throat. Slowly, I glance to my left where some sort of relief fills me at the sight of Rich sitting there in what is seemingly one piece.

“Rich?” My voice cracks, and I have to clear my throat before trying again, “Rich are you okay?” And thank God if he even exists, Rich’s head jerks up to the sound of my voice.

“Oh what the hell?” Bringing a hand up, he takes hold of the side of his head for a moment before turning my way. “Holy Shit, Pie what happened?” With a moan he reaches over and places a hand on my tummy. “Is Gabby?” The side of his face is lite up by the lights signifying the arrival of the ambulance and police.“I don’t know..” I fight a sob, “What hit us?” I asked“I dunno.” he answers, and oh God the blood that lines his face.

 

Hospitals have always terrified me, White walls and itchy blankets and the smell of death covered up with bleach. They’ve always given me so much anxiety that it made it hard for me to even breathe. Shifting my gaze from the ceiling to my body, I about gag on the bile in my throat at the sight of all the bandages and bruises, and I.Vs.  
“Pie! Thank God you’re alright!” Crys says, voice full of relief and and tears in her eyes.“I was so scared we lost you!”  
“Moose?” Blinking, my best friend comes into focus, “How is Gabby?” Reaching a hand up, I rest it on my still swollen belly, and she rests a hand on mine.  
“She’s fine. Never better actually. Doctors say you took all the blow.” She smiles, and I sigh with relief before jolting at the thought of Rich. “Dick’s fine too. Don’t you worry.”  
I can’t help but laugh at the fact that she called him Dick, “You two fighting again?”  
“Nah, you’re best friend just felt like she needed to be a Ginormous BUTT.” Rich says emerging into the room with a thump, as his crutches noisily hit the wall.  
Crys sticks her tongue out at him, and exchanging a glance with Mark, I burst out laughing. “I Love you guys, you know that right?” I say through the soreness in my ribs, and the laughter in my lungs.  
“Ooh. ohh. Babe you need to be careful with the laughing thing, you broke a couple ribs.” Rich says, hobbling forward, and sitting on the edge of my bed. “How’s little Gabby?” He asks, placing a hand on my bruised stomach, making her kick, and causing me some pain.  
“The little Sprinkle is fine. Don’t you worry, Daddy.”

end pov

 

“Mark and I will let you rest, plus I should eat.” I smiled and leaned down to kiss Paige's head. “You're eating for two now, Moose.” “Three.” I mumbled. “What was that?” Rich asked. “Uh, nothing, you want anything?” Mark asked Rich. “Nah, I can get something if I need it.” Rich remarked. “We'll come back tonight.” I promised as Mark and I left the room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed, I hated telling anyone how many kids I'm having. “Soon, Mark, I swear. I'm not ready to have Dick bitching at me again. I almost lost the twins that time.” Mark apologized and we got to his car. I stopped noticing someone leaning against the car. “Mark,” I started, but he stepped in front of me, his right arm extended to tell me to stay behind him. “Oh, c'mon. It's been what, 6 years, Mark?” I peered over Mark and watched the man step into the street light. It was Jensen, dressed in jeans and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled just above his elbows. Though he stood at 6'1” in the orange light he seemed smaller, his green eyes dark and his hair pushed aside like he didn't know what to do with it. Jensen had heard that Pie was in the hospital, and wanted to come. “Jensen!” I pushed Mark's arm down and walked over to him. “So this is the infamous, Moose I hear so much about.” Jensen gave me a hug and grinned. “So twins?” He asked placing one hand on my shoulder and one on my stomach. I nodded in response. “Boys or girls?” Jensen continued. Mark spoke for me as I could feel the little ones moving. “One boy, one girl.” I looked up at Jensen. “Congrats. Don't be surprised if your little girl is attached to Mark.” Jensen joked. “Wouldn't surprise me one bit. You won't mind if the kids call you uncle J do you?” I asked. “Well what's Jared then?” I grinned at Jensen and Mark shook his head laughing. “Padabear.” Jensen joined Mark's laughter. “It's was 2 AM and it popped in my head!” Jensen latched his hand to my shoulder to steady himself. “Not that it isn't super cute, but how about uncle Jare?” Jensen suggested suppressing his laughter. I rolled my eyes and nodded. “Where are the two of you headed?” Jensen asked. “I need food, so I thought Chinese take out and lay in bed watching tv.” I admitted. “Mind if I take Mark out for the night?” Jensen asked curiously. I texted Paige as a joke asking if she was up for a trip to a club. With an immediate response, 'Wish I was feeling better, I would!” I laughed, told the boys and Mark handed me the keys. “We'll be back late, so don't wait up.” I waved to Mark and drove home listening to a calm playlist on my phone.

 

Jensen's POV

It had been too long since I saw Mark, so taking him to a local “bar” would loosen him up. “Which bar this time, Ackles?” Mark chuckled relaxing more. “I was thinking Silver Springs. Best whiskey.” I added, we pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. “Oh no.” Were the only words that came out of Mark's mouth when his eyes adjusted to the club. “Jensen, you're bat shit crazy! My wife,” “Hush!” I told him. “What these girls and Moose don't know won't hurt anyone.” I slide Mark's wedding band off and put it in my pocket, there was nothing wrong with letting loose for a night with a good friend. Or two. I led Mark to the back of the club a young girl following. “What can I get you boys?” She asked. “Four shots of whiskey and maybe a cherry,too.” Shot after shot we downed not giving in to a care in the world. Cherry was the young girl who stayed with us most of the night. She was a pretty young thing, who took a liking to Mark. It wasn't a surprise that I got pulled away by her best friend, Angel. When I was able to break away from Angel, I noticed he was in a tongue wrestling match with Cherry. I got both of us more whiskey, there was no way either of us would remember this, let alone tell, Crys about what happened. “You know how hard it is to say no to pretty chicks grabbing you as they walk by?” I sat beside Mark after Cherry had left. I noticed her number was sprawled on his wrist. “Okay, we're getting rid of that number, having a few more shots and heading home.” I said dragging Mark to the bathroom.

This was something I thought girls do for their friends, not guys. I had Mark's wrist held out straight and scrubbed until I thought his wrist would bleed, his marriage would end if Moose found out that some stripper gave her number to Mark.

Four shots each and we stumbled out of the club, I called us a cab and we got back to Mark's minutes later.

End POV

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sixteen shots of whiskey and a cab ride later the boys finally got home, Mark farther than Jensen. I heard the front door open and I padded downstairs. I sighed and bent down carefully to pull Jensen into the house so he wasn't half outside and half in the house. “I..I swear, there's nothing,” Jensen hiccuped and mumbled. I placed him on the arm chair and threw a blanket over him. I walked over to Mark and arranged him more comfortably before placing a blanket over him, then retreating upstairs.

Morning came and I met the boys downstairs at 8. Jensen groaned at the light and held his head. “I always say if you can't handle your alcohol, don't drink.” “Shut up, Moose!” Mark lashed rubbing his head with his left hand. I noticed his wedding ring was missing and frowned. “Mark, where's your ring?” He shrugged and I called Paige to talk to them.

 

Paige's POV

Crossing my arms the best I can with all the I.vs I scowl at them. “You went to a strip club?” I ask, and Watch as Rich about spits coffee across the room.

“They did WHAT?” He laughs, and I have to shoot him a look for him to quiet down.

“Yeah, it was Jensen’s Idea.” Mark shrugs helplessly.

“Wait! So you AND Jensen went to a strip club, and not only did you lose your Wedding ring BUT you also went without me?”

“PIE!” Crys squeals from their side, and I watch Rich shake his head in laughter as he lays down on my bed so he’s in the picture.

“Good going guys.” He says with a slight laugh. “Though really Mark, you should find your wedding ring.”

“DAMN RIGHT HE SHOULD.” I say, batting at his hand as he reaches to take the phone from my hands. “besides who said it was a smart idea to go anyways?” Fuming, I angrily shovel jello into my face. “GET A GRIP MAN! and next time don’t be a bitch and bring me too.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Rich roll his eyes with a laugh, and I cant help but grin. “Love you all! See you soon I hope.”

They answer with “I love you too, goodbyes” and I hang up with a growl.

“You going to be alright?” Rich asks playfully and I nod.

“Damn strip clubs."

"Damn Straight.” He answers, and we both burst out in laughter.

End of POV

I ended the call and stood with hands on my hips glaring at the boys. “So?” I began, venom intertwining my voice. I sighed. “I'm not upset that you went to a strip club. I'm pissed that you lost your wedding ring!” It..I-fuck. Mark was flustered, but Jensen offered some help. “Look we can _all_ go today to find the ring.” “Yeah, better not have hocked it or given it to some stripper.” I mumbled. “Let's all get dressed, the club opens at noon so we can get breakfast and figure out a plan.” Jensen added looking from Mark to me and back again. “Neither of us can drive, Jensen.” I rolled my eyes at Mark's remark. “I can.” I offered trying to calm down a bit. “Sure.” Mark smiled and got up carefully. “Ibuprofen is in our bathroom, I'll help Jensen to the guest bathroom.” Mark nodded and climbed the stairs, gripping the railing as he went. “What makes you think I need help?” Jensen smirked and stood still a little unsteady. “That, just carefully put your weight on me and I'll get you to the shower.” “You going to join me?” I rolled my eyes and laughed. “No, Jensen, I'm going to check on Mark.” I could practically feel the puppy dog eyes on me. “Not gonna work, Jensen.” I walked out and went to check on Mark.

Mark's POV

I couldn't remember a single thing from last night. I stood in my shower, the water rushing over me as I stared at bare hand. “What did I do with it?” I asked to the air. “That's what I wanna know.” It was Moose, she was still in sweats and one of my shirts. She leaned against the door frame, looking even smaller than normal. I let my eyes rake over her and smiled a bit, my eyes landing to her stomach, she straightened “You gonna tell me where you went with Jensen last night?” She didn't mean for it to come out so accusing, but I couldn't blame her. She knew the answer, but she wanted me to explain. I opened the shower door, the heat fogging up the mirror. With a sigh, she undressed, but opted to put on a bathing suit and stand in the shower with me. “Of all-” “I didn't know he was going to take me, Moose.” I cut off her protests and she sighed, she couldn't meet my eyes and it broke my heart. “Anything happen?” Was her next question. “I really have no memory of last night.” Her blue eyes met my own, she knew she could trust me and she did. “We'll find my ring, I promise, Moose.” I smiled, ducked down and kissed her gently. A taste of raspberries and whipped cream, 'course she was craving healthy and sweet things. After all she did marry me.

End POV

Once showered, sober and fed we made our way to the hospital. Jensen kept brushing the hair from my face and I knew something was going to end up broken. “Jensen, I swear to Chuck if you don't take your hands off me I will cut off that hand.” Mark went from grumpy to chuckling and smiley.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rich POV

Kissing Paige’s head, I breathe in her slight Strawberry smell, a small sigh escaping my lungs at the realization that her smell of fresh linen has since been replaced by that smell of hospital that I know she’s going to hate. “I’m glad you’re too out of it to know really know what’s going on.” I say, shakily taking her hand. “They’re saying there might be something wrong with Gabby after all. And DAMN am I scared about it.” Reaching out, I softly stroke her stomach and feel for the child I KNOW should be there. Wiping a stray tear from my face, I smile at her. “It’s going to be all okay.”

Shaking still, I call Rob and tell him everything. And in a way the fact that he demanded to come out here makes me think that things are going to be all alright. 

“If it makes you feel better Rich, I can bring our onsies over?” He offers, and it makes me smile.

“yeah that’d be great.” I nod, even though he cant see it. And wipe more tears away

End POV

  
  


Inside the hospital, I took the path that led to Pie's room. I had to suppress a laugh seeing Rich and Rob in onesies. “Oh my God.” I whispered. “What in holy hell are the two of you wearing?” Rob grinned and Rich shushed me. “Shhh, it's a surprise for Pie.”

When Paige awoke she smiled looking around for Rich, only to find me sitting on the edge of her bed smiling. “Doc says you can come home soon. I told the guys I'll take care of you while the head to Italy for a few weeks.” Paige sighed and I leaned closer to hear her. “I hate when they have conventions, Moose.” Pie admitted. The door to her room swung open and it made me jump, Rich and Rob were standing there grinning from ear to ear in onesie pjs. I shook my head as she laughed, “You two are so adorable.” Came from Paige and I rolled my eyes. “5 year olds, I tell you!” Rich stuck his tongue out at my comment and proceeded to lift me off the bed, despite my protests and handed me to Mark. I tried to to come up with a remark, but Mark set be beside him with a smile. “So, what are you, Jen and Mark doing today?” Pie asked reaching for Rich's hand, but directing the question to me. “Going to a strip club.” “NO FAIR!” “This isn't for pleasure, Pie. Mark is still missing his wedding ring.” She mumbled an apology and grinned. “Call me if you need me to set them straight.” I laughed. “Of course, It's almost noon and the club is opening, so hopefully we talk to someone there.” “And I can get my car back!” Jensen added, putting and arm around my shoulder. I was too happy to care and we said out goodbyes leaving thereafter.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used are Hallelujah by Jason Manns and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin

We got to Silver Springs, I walked ahead of the guys. The bouncers eyes widened and he rolled them. “Sorry, no women.” “She's with us.” Mark grabbed my waist and Jensen grinned. “We're looking for Cherry and Angel.” Of course Jensen remembered the women's names. The bouncer walked in to get the girls and they told the bouncer we could come in. “Ya know you can't dance being pregnant.” I rolled my eyes and wanted to punch the blonde,Cherry, in the stomach. “You were with my boys.” My voice was stern I didn't recognize it. “ _Your_ boys?” Angel asked. I chuckled and pulled Jensen beside me. “That came out wrong.” I raised my left hand, my wedding still fitting, though a little tight. “So the green eyed beauty is your husband? Look, married men come in here all the time.” I laughed. “No Jensen's the idiot who brought my husband here. One of you little snakes has my husband's wedding ring and I would love to have it back.” The girls exchanged looks before saying. “Neither of them had rings on them when we stayed with them.” I shot a look to Jensen who shrunk back. “I'm sorry to waste your time, ladies.” I walked out, Mark calling for me. I was beyond pissed, Mark's ring was still missing and no one had a clue to where it went.

“You two are practically dead to me!” I yelled out of frustration. Mark stopped in his tracks and Jensen jogged up to me. “The ring could be in my car.” He pulled out his keys and pulled me to his car. “If this is some way for you to get me alone it's a bad idea, Ackles.” I spat. He dug something out of his pocket, the ring. “I didn't want anything bad to happen in the club, so I thought if you or I found it in my car then Mark won't be so tense.” Jensen whispered. He unlocked the doors, handed me the ring and we began our “search”. Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the car grinning. “Got your ring, Mark.” He smiled and walked over. The ring was back where it belonged and I apologized to Jensen for being such a bitch to him. “Jen, I.” “Save it. I know, hormones. I'd like to take you two out, on me.” “No bars or strip clubs.” Mark added. “I'll come by around 8 to get you two?” I checked the time. “That gives me time to sleep, talk to Paige and relax. Jensen grinned, hugged Mark and I and headed back to his car. I turned to Mark and he looked very tired. “Let's get some sleep, this is behind us and --” Mark picked me up hugging me close to his chest. “I love you, Moose.” “I love you,too, Luci.” He grinned, set me down and held out his hand. I took it and he walked back to the car. “'Member when I asked Pie if I could marry you?” I nodded. “That was my best idea.” Mark finished opening my door.

 

At the house, as I was straightening up in the kitchen, I heard a knock on the door. 'Mark's asleep, Jensen's isn't due for hours.' I walked over and opened the door. Standing before me was Jensen, 2 hours early. “Sorry, I know I'm early, thought the three of us could decide on dinner.” Jensen rubbed the back of his head with a smile. “I think Mark's still sleeping.” I remarked walking into the living room. “That's fine.” Jensen shut the door, followed me in and stopped before I could say anything else. “Moose?” Jensen muttered staring at the floor. “Yes?” I stepped forward and lifted Jensen's face to meet mine. Jensen hesitated before grinning. “I miss having you around.” He spoke wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “Well, I'm always here if you ever wanna hang out, J.” He grinned and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Care to dance?” He asked seriously. “Depends on what music and what type of dancing.” “What do you think I'm insinuating, Moose?” “Not a thing, Ackles.” I grinned and went over to the ipod dock and started scanning through my playlist and I decided to turn on _Stay With Me_. I took Jensen's hand and smiled, leading him in a waltz around the living room. Jensen stopped abruptly and I stared at him. “I'll lead. It is my job.” He grinned, pulled me against him, we continued around the living room, smiling.

When the next song came on, I rested my head on Jensen's chest. “Is the Jason's?” Jensen whispered swaying to the music. I nodded. “I always loved Hallejuah.” I looked up at Jensen, hearing him sing along with the track.

_Baby I've been here before_ _,_ _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_ _._

I smiled and held onto him, or as long as I could. I was so lost in the music and I haven't been around Jensen, except at conferences. He gently kissed the top of my head.

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night if you're someone who've seen the light_ _it's a holy and it's a broken hallelujah_ _._

The song ended and something else came on, but I was still lost in listening to Jensen singing. I didn't hear Mark descend the stairs, Jensen signaled to him to keep quiet while him and I enjoyed our moment. “Moose?” Jensen spoke letting his arms fall to my back. “I think Mark's up.” He hugged me and I swear I saw his eyes glaze over.

I nodded, gently pushed off Jensen and walked to the kitchen, my body still mentally swaying to _Hallelujah._ “Hey, beautiful.” Mark called, pulling me out of my daze. “You alright?” He asked. “Got caught up in the moment, is all, mi amor.” I smiled and hopped up on the counter. “Did you enjoy it?” Mark kept pushing. “Mhm, Jensen's a great dancer.” 'Wasn't a lot of pressure like at our wedding' I thought glancing at Jensen. “I know you still love my rendition of _Stairway to Heaven_ , _s_ weetheart.” “I haven't heard you sing in a while, Mark, care to regale me?” Jensen teased. Mark just grinned and set down the mug in his hands. With a grin Mark began and I was yet again lost in another beautiful voice.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_ _  
_ _And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

Jensen's eyes widened and he looked from Mark to me and back again. Of course I was use to hearing Mark sing, since it was the best way to fall asleep.

  
  


_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_ _  
_ _With a word she can get what she came for._ _  
_ _Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used/mentioned: I Never Told You by Cobie Caliat and Whipping Post by The Allman Brothers Band

Mark finished, smiled at me and Jensen straightened. “No wonder you married him, Mark's got the voice of angel.” “I also played one, dumbass.” Mark shot back. “Well, you were the devil in disguise.” I laughed understanding Jensen's reference. “Enough with the bickering, you two.” Mark and Jensen looked at me grinning. “What do I have something on my face?” I batted at some stray hairs, but failed to know why the two of them were smiling like they were. “Moose, you can dance, but can you sing?” Jensen asked helping me off the counter. “Well, depends on what you mean by singing, the two of you have me beat in classics. Pick a song and I'll sing it.” I offered and recoiled a bit knowing they probably had a song in mind. “I say _Whipping Post._ ” Jensen remarked with a grin. “That's cause you sang it at _almost_ every convention.” I protested. “I advise a song that's within your vocal range, Moose.” Mark informed. “Like?” Mark shrugged, coming up with songs off the top of his head was hard. “I know one” I started, Jensen leaned in. “ _I Never Told You_ by Cobie Caliat.” Mark grinned. “Never heard of it.” Jensen muttered. “Ah, but I do and know the chords on the guitar.” Mark padded into the living room and I followed him with a spring in my step. Mark grabbed his guitar from behind the couch and sat in the chair, I always stood while singing, Jensen sat on the couch. Mark began strumming, already lost in the music. With one breath, I began to amaze Jensen as he amazed me.

_I miss those blue eyes how you kiss me at night. I miss the way we sleep._

Jensen smiled, he must of known who this could be about, but then again there was more than one person I always thought of. Every now and again I would focus on Jensen, my only audience and smile, knowing he was enjoying this.

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you, I just held it in._

Mark was smiling, he loved the way I sang, even though, I always criticized myself. We got toward the end and I always got chocked up on this verse. I could feel the tears forming, I shut my eyes and sang one of the final verses.

 _I see your blue eyes_ e _very time I close mine. You make it hard to see where I belong to, when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me._

Jensen leaned forward and squeezed my hand out of encouragement. Mark joined me on the final part of the song, our voices blending perfectly.

 _And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it’s never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no... 

I opened my eyes and Jensen was smiling. “You two are amazing, ya know that?” I sat beside Jensen smiling. “Really?” “Don't sell yourself short, sweetheart.” Mark kissed my cheek and I looked up at the clock near the kitchen. “It's 7:30, where should we eat?” I questioned my stomach growling in response. “I say Mongolian Steakhouse.” Jensen suggested. “Good with you, Mark?” Mark nodded in response. “Well, I'll get dressed, shouldn't be long.”

  
  


When we finally came home it was one in the morning. Mark crashed on the couch, like he did when he was too lazy to climb upstairs. I offered the guest room to Jensen and he gladly took it. Getting Jensen settled was a feat in itself. “I'll be across the hall if you need me, okay, J?” He nodded and I walked out, the silence was peaceful.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide mention  
> Songs: Realize and Bubbly by Cobie Caliat. Constant by House of Heroes

 

**Late January 2019 (Rich and Pie's wedding)**

Pie's POV

It was like a fairytale being at the end of that aisle in my ballroom wedding dress, and having the man of my dreams being at the other end waiting for me. With my friends all here, and the band playing Stairway to Heaven as I made my way to Rich and Moose. It’s almost way too good to begin to be true. “Woah.” Rich breathes as he takes my hands in his, “Wow, Paige. You look- just, wow.” Smiling, I stare into those beautiful honey eyes, I never thought I’d finally get to a point of my life where happiness was effortless.  
“I love you so much.” I say, and am greeted with tears that spring into his eyes, and an I love you too.  
Then just like that, the vows were over and we were married, and my heart was swollen.“Mr. and Mrs. Speight everyone!” Rob says happily, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“Is it party time Mr Speight?” I ask Rich with a little sass in my step, and he winks at me. It’s scary how well we complete each other’s thoughts so well.  
“Why, yes Mrs. Speight, I would say so.” Rubbing my stomach, he kisses my nose, a sensation that makes me crinkle my toes, and inside my stomach Gabrella kicks happily. Sending butterflies into every corner of my body. With an oof, I put a hand there.  
“Look what you did, Rich!” Moose says, rubbing my ribs, “You made someone really happy.” She coos at my belly and honestly at this point I’m not all that surprised that she knows me as well as I know myself.  
“Will you have this dance?” I ask, grabbing her hand and sweeping onto the dance floor, grins on both our faces as House of Heroes’ _Constant_ comes on. And we spin off around the room.  
“Geez Pie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy!” Moose laughs, and I stick my tongue out at her playfully. “You are such a five year old!” she rolls her eyes just as playfully and I laugh.  
“That makes Rich and I perfect then, doesn’t it?” I sigh, “A dawn of a new era.”

 

Rich's Pov

Paige is gorgeous in her sweeping white dress that stands out against all the darkness, and it’s breath taking.  
“If you weren’t already married to her, I’d swear you’d be falling in love with Pie, there Rich.” Sebastian smirks as he stands beside me watching My wife and her best friend glide around the dance floor.  
“Seb, there will never be a time where I don’t fall in love with that woman again and again every day.” I smile, and watch as she takes notice of it, and turns a deep shade of red. Charm? Still got it.  
“Come get your wife there, Lover boy!” Moose calls, and I obey, with a skip in my step. And when I get to them, I sweep Pie off her feet, and bury my face in her neck, even though it’s more out of comfort then anything I can tell she relishes it.  
“I’m so happy you found me.” She says, and I feel every syllable rumble through her throat. This right here is what my dreams are made of.

End POVs

**May 2019**

 Rich's POV

“Are you sure I should go? ” I ask, nervous. For the first time in a while I’m nervous.

“Go!” Pie giggles at Sheppard as he makes faces at Gabby, “It’ll be good! your fans need you just as much as I do!” Damn have I missed that sound of her laughing. It’s been so so long since I’ve heard that sound. “We’ll hold down the fort here don't worry.” And then she smiled.

I had kissed her head and said “See you then.” and she had repeated it back.

I didn't expect to find myself here. “Wh-what was that question?” I ask, and the fan had repeated himself

“Is it true that your wife tried to kill herself?”

“I- I’m not okay with that question.” I say, feeling the anger boil in my veins. I feel Matt’s hand on my arm, but I shrug him off.

“Could you answer the question?” they prod, and it urks me.

“ She was a broken branch grafted onto a different family tree, adopted, but not because her parents opted for a different destiny. She was three when she became a mixed drink of one part left alone, and two parts tragedy. Started therapy in 8th grade had a personality made up of tests and pills. Lived like the uphills were mountains, and the downhills were cliffs. Four fifths suicidal, a tidal wave of anti depressants and an adolescence of being called popper, one part because of the pills. And ninety nine parts because of the cruelty. She tried to kill herself in grade ten when a kid who still had his mom and dad, had the audacity to tell her “get over it” as if depression is something that can be remedied by any of the contents found in a first aid kit.” the words spew out of Moose faster then a bullet through a flock of doves. and right then I know, as Pelligrino meets my eyes that she’s beyond pissed. “to this day, she is a stick of TNT lit from both ends. Could describe to you in detail the way the sky bends in the moments before it’s about to fall. and despite an army of friends, who all call her an inspiration she remains a conversation piece between people who can’t understand sometimes becoming drug free has less to do with addiction, and more to do with sanity.”

“That all of this shit is just debris, leftover when we finally decide to smash all the things we thought we used to be. If you can’t see anything beautiful about yourself, get a better mirror,look a little closer, stare a little longer because there’s something inside you that made you keep trying, despite everyone who told you to quit. You built a cast around your broken heart, and signed it yourself. You signed it ’they were wrong’” I say and together we leave stage, and leave everyone in silence. and the minute I do leave that stage, I'm in tears and on the phone.

“Hello?” Paige’s voice makes all the pain disappear, and suddenly nothing mattered because I had her. “Rich?”

“I love you.” I say, breathless. all the words that the fan had said was gone.

End POV

 

-Weeks later-

Paige had just gotten out of the hospital and the boys had JIB con coming up. Rich protested that he should stay home and take care of his wife, but I insisted he go. “Call me if anything happens. Okay, Moose?” Rich asked. “She'll be fine, she is my wife after all.” I grinned and walked Rich out. Mark was in the kitchen having one last cup of coffee before needing to follow suit. “You sure you don't need me, Moose?” Mark asked, setting his mug in the sink. “Wash it out and put it away.” Was my response. Mark chuckled doing as I told him. “You're obedient for a demon, Mark.” I leaned up and kissed Mark wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down and with a smile said. “3 more weeks.” I nodded and looked out at Paige rocking Gabby. “One more for the road, Mrs. Pellegrino?” I smirked and Mark pulled me close, kissing me slowlys. I swear time always stopped when Mark and I kissed. “I love you, Mark and I'll miss you.” “I promise to bring something back for you, love.” Mark walked out and said his goodbyes to Paige and Gabby. “Moose, how are you going to take care of yourself, Gabby and me.” Pie asked looking up. I shrugged sitting in Mark's chair. “The twins okay?” She asked. “Yeah.”

Making dinner wasn't the easiest feat for me considering I felt like I was going to pop any minute. “Pie, you done feeding Gabby? I need a hand cooking.” I asked walking to the living room. “Just finished.” Pie set Gabby on her back and gave her a rattle which never interested her. “What 'cha making, Moose?” She asked. “I was thinking pot pie, but can't find the pie crust.” “Yeah, I think you used it when you baked a buy for Jensen's birthday.” I sighed and sat at the table. “Order take out, Pie, this Moose needs a shower.”  
Climbing stairs while pregnant sucked, but once in mine and Mark's room, I found myself wanting to call him. I shook my head it had to be after midnight there. I took a shower letting the hot water run over me, my phone began buzzing. I sighed and got out, wrapping a towel around me and answering my phone. “Yes?” I asked not bothering to look at my caller ID. “Moose?” “Speaking...Who is this?” “Can't recognize my voice?” I rolled my eyes. “Just tell me who you are.” “It's Jensen, Moose.” I froze, was something wrong with Mark? “Mark's fine.” Jensen added calming my fear. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” “Jensen, isn't it almost one o' clock in the morning in Rome?” I thought I heard him laugh. “It is, but I couldn't sleep.” I sighed, putting my phone on speaker to get dressed. “You're on speaker, so don't say anything stupid.” I warned changing into sweat pants and a baggy t shirt. “Well, could ya sing for me?” Jensen asked. I paused and glanced at my phone. “Sure, which song?” Jensen paused thinking, I heard the rustle of sheets as he sat up. “Do you know anymore Cobie Caliat?” He asked and I smiled. “Yeah, _Bubbly_ or _Realize._ ” “ _Realize._ ”

I sat on the bed and sighed. “Let me grab Mark's guitar from downstairs.” I padded downstairs, grabbed Mark's guitar and returned to the room, I shut the door. “You still there, Jensen?” “'M always here.” He was tired and I could hear it. I knew it was hard for Jensen, being divorced and only seeing his daughter on the weekends. I began strumming, I was never good on guitar, but Mark and Jensen still taught me.

 

_Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on me .Take time to realize that I am on your side. Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

I could hear Jensen humming along, by the time I got to the chorus, Jensen was half asleep.

 

_If you just realize what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another. Just realize what I just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now_

I kept singing even when Jensen fell asleep. I could hear his breathing on the other end and smiled, I whispered. “Goodnight, Jensen. Love you!” I hung up soon after. I set the guitar down and stretched, wandered my way downstairs and saw Paige. “You alright, Moose?” She asked looking up at me. “Yeah, just hungry.” “Dinner's inside.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen and I were sitting in the park under an old oak tree. Jensen was strumming his guitar and I was smiling. “You said you wanted to learn, sit up and watch me.” I chuckled looking up at Jensen. “I could watch you all day.” I grinned. Jensen set the guitar aside and pulled my in between his legs, he grabbed the guitar, situating it in front of me. “So you know chords and you do know how to play, but let's keep practicing. Let's try _Smoke On The Water.”_ “That's a bit advanced even for me, J.” Jensen chuckled and leaned forward. “We'll take it slow.” I could feel his breath on my neck and we went through the chords one by one. It didn't sound like much but it was fun learning guitar with Jensen. We didn't notice that a swarm of paparazzi had surrounded us snapping pictures. Jensen pulled my beanie down, grabbed the guitar, hoisted me to my feet and we took of running.

Questions were thrown as we ran, we finally lost the paparazzi when we found the car. “We're screwed.” Jensen mumbled, he was right, those pictures would be splashed across the media before the day ended.

Back at the house, Mark was sitting with his head in his head. “How could she do this to me?” Mark muttered pulling at his hair. “It could be a fake picture, Mark.” Rich tried to help. “No, they're fucking kissing, Rich! Are you fucking blind? My wife fell in love with another man and my own best friend.” Tears spilled from the ocean blue eyes and Pie knelt in front of him. “I know Moose better than you-” “Doubt that, Paige.” “I do know her better! She wouldn't run off with Jensen and not tell you. She told me he's been giving her guitar lessons.” Pie chewed her bottom lip saying a silent prayer. The front door opened and I walked in with Jensen, both of us out of breath, anxious and torn. Mark looked up and strode over to us. “You have some fucking nerves making a move on my wife, Ackles.” Mark spat. “Look, it's not what it looked like!” Jensen protested as Mark's fist collided with Jensen's nose.”MARK!” I screamed trying to pull him off Jensen. Rich ran up and pulled Mark back as I gently checked for broken bones. “Fuck, Mark, you broke his nose. Paige, I need gauze and uh cotton balls. My bathroom, right side. GO!” I laid Jensen's head on my lap and Rich walked out with Mark. “Since when do you know medical stuff?” “I went through medical class my sophomore and junior year of high school.” I admitted as Paige returned with my supplies. I was able to get Jensen patched up and helped him to the couch.

  
  


Paige's POV

Sighing, I sit back and look over our fixer upper with Jensen. The sight of blood makes me panic slightly, but for the sake of Moose’s sanity I keep my cool. I know Jensen, and I know my Moose more then I know myself, and I know that they wouldn't do this to Mark. “It’s going to be alright.” I mutter quietly to my friends even though even I know it probably wont.

“Will it?” Moose asks, and I shake my head. I honestly don't know and she knows that I don't. I don’t even know how to handle this myself.

Mark's POV

She was my soulmate and now she was in love with Jensen Pretty Boy Ackles. I stared at the blood on my shirt and sighed looking at Rich. “What do I do?” I asked him a little hesitantly. “Alright, you and me are going to an actual bar to talk about this.” Rich walked me to his car and I got in, the door shut and I couldn't control my crying. Rich rubbed my shoulder and sighed. “Some whiskey will help.” “Bourbon is better, Rich.”I admitted leaning back in the seat. “You know those pictures are probably doctored.” I shook my head. “I don't know what to believe.”

Once at the bar, we grabbed a table and Rich got us the bourbon. I downed a shot and ran a hand through my hair. “I know you're confused Mark, you two are married, but Pie's right. Moose would never cheat on you or even leave you for Jensen.” Rich stated simply. “I know. I just, that really hurt.” “Trying telling that to Jensen. He's got a broken nose and nothing more.” I nodded. “Knowing Moose she's doing everything she learned from high school and making sure he takes the pain killers she keeps at the house.” Rich grinned and downed a shot himself. “Come on, Mark.” Rich pulled me to my feet and we walked over to the bar getting another round of shots.

A blonde girl walked over a little nervous, but I gave her a smile. “Are you Mark Pellegrino?” She asked. I searched her face for something else, and said. “That I am. You a fan?” I asked. She grinned. “Of course, you're one of my favorite actors from _Supernatural_.” I took the shot from Rich and downed it.

Rich's POV

“Uh Mark, man. I love you. But is this smart?” I ask as he continues talking to this fan. And in my stomach I know somethings going wrong. He shrugs me off with some excuse of giving the fans his attention. And furrowing my brow, I turn back to my drink, not really sure what to do. How’d the night even turn to this? Even after the bottom of the bottle?

End POV

I waved him off, but Rich stayed, he knew I was too drunk to even know what I was doing. “You live here?” I ask her setting the empty shot glass down. “No, just visiting an old friend. I'm stay at the Omni on south Olive St.” “Is that an invitation?” I reply coyly. Rich was protesting, I turned to him. “Go home, take care of you wife and kid. I have better things to do tonight.” I argue and Rich leaves silently hoping I would follow him.

I follow the young blonde into her room at the Omni and shut the door with the heel of my boot. There was a flurry of clothes and things thrown about. I finally caught my breath settling down and fell asleep.

Morning came and I stretched. “Moose, think you can put the coffee on?” No smart remark. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. “Fuck.” I muttered quickly getting dressed and hurrying out.

End POV

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

It was morning and I went through my usual routine. Made coffee and breakfast. I heard footsteps approaching me and prayed that it was Mark. “Hey, Moose. Thanks for helping me.” It was Jensen. “Hey, J. How's the broken nose?” “You did a great job with it. It still stings, but I'll live.” Jensen responded. “Want some coffee, it's fresh.” Jensen nodded and stood by me for a moment. “Waiting for something, J?” I ask looking up at him. He shook his head in response.

Rich POV

I roll over, and find Pie bitch staring at me, and with a moan last night comes into recollection. “I did that didn’t I?” I ask, and she angrily shakes her head yes. “Am I going to have to fix it before you talk to me?”

Rolling her eyes, she jumps out of bed and pulls a shirt on over her head without even looking at what it was.

“Please talk to me?”

“Talk to you? FINE! I expected you to help _fix_ things, not make them worse. WHERE IS MARK?” She scowls and I gulp for air.

“I-I don’t know.” I really don't.

End POV

  
  


Pie and Rich walked in, but no Mark. “Rich?” Rich looked up looking worn out and stressed beyond belief. “Where's Mark?” I pushed further needing to know. Rich exchanged glances with his wife. “Moose, sit down.” It was Pie who walked over to me and I sat on the chair at the table. “Mark, he..” Paige knew something happened. “He left with a fan last night at the bar.” Rich finished Paige's sentence and he looked at me. “I'm so sorry, Moose. I tried to stop him, I really did.” I sat there in disbelief. “Where do we go from here?” I ask standing to my feet. Jensen put a hand on my shoulder. “Well, whenever he comes home, we can straighten it out.” As if on cue the front door opened and shut, Mark entered the kitchen. Pie glared at him, smacked Rich's arm and stood beside me. I sighed, there was so much tension and eyes fell upon me. “Can I talk to Mark privately?” I asked and no one budged. I walked past Pie and Jensen taking Mark's hand and leading him up to our room.

Mark walked in, I followed him and shut the door. I leaned against it staring everywhere except where he sat. “Why?” My voice broke and Mark's heart shattered. “Moose, I-I didn't know what I was doing.” He admitted lamely. I felt the tears threatening to spill. “We're _married_!” I exclaim. He took a deep, shaky breath. “It meant nothing.” I grew angry and shook. “You wanna know what Jensen I were doing?” I shook the tears away. “He was giving a guitar lesson in the park. We got lost in playing _Smoke on the Water_. We didn't even see the paparazzi until it was too late.” Mark walked over to me, I had no reason to lie to him and he looked in my eyes. “I'm sorry, Crys.” His hand went to the side of my face and I fought the urge to kiss him. His ring was still on his finger and I placed my hand over his. “How do we go from here, Mark?” I asked as he wiped the falling tears. “I have no clue.” I leaned forward and Mark took a step back. “Right.” I mumbled. I could forgive him right now and go back to being with him. “I'll be out of your hair.” I sunk to my knees crying. This was never suppose to happen. Marriage was a commitment and Mark left after grabbing some things. I could hear Rich and Pie running up the stairs. I was too hurt to move. Pie reached me first and she began petting my hair and telling me. “It's okay, this will blow over.” Her voice was just as shaky as mine. I shook my head, how could anyone move on from this?

  
  


Mark's POV

I stood in front of the house, my heart completely crushed. I took my phone out looking through missed calls and texts from various, but one stood out. It was from Rich. “This time, I'm keeping an eye on you. So you're staying with me while Pie and Jensen keep an eye on your wife. This is just as much of my fault that it is yours.” I read aloud. I waited for Rich to come out and he led me back to his car, I threw my stuff in the back sighing. “I'm finding you and Moose a marriage counselor.” Rich remarked backing out driving back to his place. I nodded, last night's memories creeping up to choke me. “Why did I tell you leave?” I asked, though I wasn't expecting a response. “Because you're a fucking idiot, Mark.” The words cut through me and I spoke, quieter. “I screwed up my marriage.” “As did I. I should have grabbed you and brought you back home.” Rich added.

End POV

 


	16. Chapter 16

Night had fallen and I was constantly checking my phone for a text or even a snapchat from Mark. I missed him, this bed was too big without him. I wiped a falling tear and set my phone on the nightstand. I fell asleep soon after and woke at two in the morning feeling sharp pains.” “JENSEN, PIE!!” I screamed, noticing that something was up. “It's time!” I continued scrambling to my feet. I grabbed my over night back and stuffed the essentials in, I grabbed the baby bag and Jensen was in grabbing the bags from me. Pie helped me downstairs and to the car, she insisted to sit in the back with me as Jensen sped to Mercy Hospital.

At the hospital Jensen was pacing in the maternity waiting room as Pie and I were taken back to a room. She stayed with me through the night and into the morning light. Nothing happened in those 10 hours. It was noon and Jensen walked in to see how I was. “Tired, wanting to go home, but it seems the twins are ready to be born.” I laughed and threw my head back on the pillows. Hours went by and the sun set again, it began to downpour.

An hour later I was holding my boys in my arm smiling and trying not to cry. “Let me hold them, Moose.” “Take Michael first.” Jensen walked in grinning and took Micah. I was so tired and closed my eyes. When I opened then again it was three in the morning and I could hear someone singing _Stairway to Heaven_ quietly. I looked around and found Mark holding the boys as they slept in his arms. “Hey.” I whispered and Mark looked up. “Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had to drag Rich out of bed when Jensen texted me that you had our boys.” Mark set the boys in the hospital cribs and the nurse took them back to the nursery. Mark sat at the edge of the bed and took my hand. “Rich gave me a card for a marriage counselor.” I nodded and squeezed his hand. Mark got up to walk out. “Stay. Please.” I begged scooting over. “You sure?” He asked settling beside me and I nodded. I laid on my side and we fell back into our routine. An arm around my waist and a small kiss to my temple. “I love you, Mark.” I whispered falling asleep. “I love you,too, Crys.”

  
  


After getting discharged I sat in the back of Mark's car with the boys. “Why don't these two come with an instruction manual?” I yawned and laughed at Mark. “Cause we're suppose to know what to, babe.” I replied. Michael and Micah were asleep when we got home. Mark brought both the boys in while I brought mine and the boys stuff in. Mark settled the boys in their upstairs nursery and smiled at them. “Welcome home, my boys.” I smiled leaning against the door frame. “Move back in, Mark. This house _is_ yours.” I said. “I'll go my Rich's later and get my stuff.” We walked out of the room, the baby monitor hanging off my wrist. “Go get your stuff now.” I began to walk over to the couch when Mark grabbed my free hand and pulled me close to him kissing me lovingly. “It's been too long, Crys.” Mark whispered against my lips. “Gooo!” I protested. Mark winked and walked out, as soon as the front door shut crying could be heard over the baby monitor. “Coming!” I took the stairs two at a time and got to the nursery. Michael was the one crying, I picked him up and sighed. “What's wrong, bug?” I asked as if he knew what I was saying. I changed him and rocked him,that didn't work. I laughed, he was hungry, so I fed him. I smiled down at him and kissed his head once he fell back asleep. “That was easy.” I whispered and looked at Micah who was sound asleep on his back. I felt arms around my waist and smiled a bit. “Rich didn't give you any trouble, did he Mark?” I asked and got a hum in reply. I smiled. “I'll meet you in our room, okay, Mark.” With that the arms disappeared from my waist and I relaxed, the front door shut and I heard footsteps up the stairs. I turned around and Mark was standing in the doorway smiling. “Hi, honey.” He spoke. “But I thought...” I stumbled through the words. “Then who's in our bedroom?” I asked stepping past Mark. I peered in and Jensen grinned. “Oh come on, Jensen!” I laughed. “How can I not your musks apart?” I asked and Mark smiled an arm protectively around my waist. “Didn't want to startle you or your beautiful, little boys.” Jensen smiled and stood up. “You're a lucky man, Mark.” Jensen kissed the top of my head and he sighed. Jensen asked pleadingly. “Yeah, of course. Some guy time sounds perfect.” “No women!” I added as the boys laughed. “See you then.” I smiled and waved to Jensen as he descended the stairs. “Guess I should call Rich.” “Nah, let me do it.” I replied taking Mark's phone from his hand and wandered to the bed. “Hey, Sweet Cheeks!” I grinned hearing Rich laugh. “Hello, Mrs. Pellegrino, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” He asked and I hummed. “Guys night this weekend. You, Mark and Jensen.” Rich paused looking over his shoulder. He was probably looking at Paige. “Sounds great, I'll let you know.” Rich hung up.

 

 

Rich's POV

“Guy’s weekend?” I ask, and Rich wiggles a brow at me, while rocking Gabby in his arms.

“I don’t have to go, if you’d prefer my sassy ass at home.” He says, and absently I notice him humming paint it black.

“No!” I laugh at his sassy approach to Gabby’s crib,“You should go big, Daddy. It’d do you guys good to get out and do things.”

“But the last time I left you alone, the con thing-” He starts, and I snort at him.

“That was my fault, NOT yours.” I shake my head, and he catches my face in his palm, and kisses me.

“Cupcake, I love you.” He smiles, and my stomach goes all floppy. I’m so crazy in love with him. “Look, I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes” He says shaking his head. And I sigh.

“Will you ever trust me again?”

“I-I don’t know. Last time was too close.” He says.

“I know.” Leaning into his touch, I plant a kiss on his palm.

End POV

The weekend came and Jensen walked in with JJ. “Aunty Moose!” I picked her up and smiled. “Hey JJ, I missed you.” She giggled and I turned to kiss Jensen's cheek. “Ewww.” “Hush JJ.” Jensen ruffled her hair. “Where's Micah and Michael?” She asked pulling on my shirt. “Their nursery, we'll see them when Pie gets here.”

  
  


Rich's POV

“Last chance Cupcake, Am I staying home?” I ask, and the look of shock on her face is priceless. “I’m kidding! Geez.” reaching out, I boop her nose and she sticks her tongue out at me.

Give me Gabby, and get your sassy ass out of here before.” She says, a wide smile on her face and DAMN do I love it.

“I’m going!” I tease, and she puts Gabby down to run around with JJ. “And YOU my love are going to go find Crys. I bet?” She winks at me, and skips off. Leaving me growling to myself, and wishing that I could kiss her in that exact moment.

End POV

As if on cue Rich and Pie walked in, Rich was carrying Gabby. “Aunty Pie!” JJ wrapped her arms around Pie's leg grinning. “Hi, JJ.” Pie bent down and hugged her. “You're helping aunt Moose today?” “Course I am.” “Hey, pumpkin, daddy needs to get going with uncle Mark and uncle Rich.” JJ nodded and kissed Jensen on the cheek. “You boys have fun.” I kissed Rich's cheek and Mark pulled me aside. “I know the guys will keep an eye on me.” I pulled Mark closer by his belt loops and pressed my hips against his, kissing him slowly. I ran my hands down his back and Pie walked in. “Moose!” Mark growled and I smoothed out Mark's shirt. “I'll see you Sunday night, Mark.” I gave him one last kiss and Mark left. I groaned. “Pie, it's been a month since him and I kissed like that! You could have let it linger longer.” “You two would have been back in your bedroom, again.” I turned red and stammered. “Hush.” I muttered walking out of the kitchen.

“JJ was sitting on the stairs smiling. “Can we go see the boys now?” JJ asked bouncing on her toes, in that moment she looked, and acted, a lot like Jensen. “Of course, sweetie.” JJ rushed up the stairs waiting for Pie and I. Paige ascended the stairs with Gabby on her hip, it was something we were use to now. I opened the door and JJ crept in. I picked up Micah and Michael, crouching down to JJ's height so she could see them. “Say hello to your nephews, JJ.” JJ smiled and kissed both of their heads. “Hi. They're so small, aunty Moose.” JJ giggled as Michael took her finger holding on and smiling. “Can I hold Michael?” JJ asked. I set Micah on the play mat and exchanged looks with Pie. “Aright, let me help you.” I gently handed Michael to JJ and she held him supporting his and smiling. “Looks like daddy taught you well.” I smiled. “No, mommy had another baby.” I froze. “Are you okay with that JJ?” I asked. “Yep, mommy's happy.” I smiled a bit and got up. “I need to make a quick phone call. You alright with watching the kids for a minute, Pie?” She nodded, I stepped out and went to my room to call Jensen. “It's guys night, why are you calling, Moose? Did something happen to JJ?” Jensen asked panicked. “No. Did you know Danneel had another child?” All I could hear was the music from the bar and Jensen clearing his throat. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I did.” I could hear the pain in his voice. “Hey, J?” “hm?” “I love you, don't try anything stupid.” “I won't.” He hung up and I walked back into the nursery. “Everything alright, Moose?” I nodded and sat beside JJ.

 

Jensen's POV

I stared at my phone before turning back to the guys. “It was just Moose. She was wondering when JJ had to be in bed.” I lied and slid my phone back in my pocket. “Let's head to another bar.” Rich suggested. “One within walking distance.” Mark added. “I'll meet you there, I'll cover this tab.” O wasn't lying this time. I paid for our tab and walked out. I could have collapsed right then, but I hear something. “Need something to take the edge off?” I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, I looked at the strung out man. “I'm good.” I reply walking away. “You're Jensen Ackles, divorced with a cute little girl. You look stressed.” The guy pulled a syringe from his coat and handed it to me. “It's on me.” He spoke and disappeared. I stared at the syringe in my hand mulling over things. On one hand I could turn it to the police and let them help. I didn't go to the bar or the police station. I went back to the hotel room we booked. I searched my bag for a belt, I'd seen it done in movies, so why not real life. I tightened the belt around my upper arm and held the end of it with my teeth. It didn't take long to find the perfect vein, one the needle was in I pushed the plunger, this weird feeling came over me and I fell face first onto the bed, blacking out. Was I dead? Who would tel JJ? Oh God what would happen to everyone!

End POV

  
  


Mark's POV

Rich and I had been calling Jensen's phone all night since he bailed on us before our second bar. We decided to head back to the hotel thinking Jensen might have fallen asleep instead of drinking more. I unlocked the door and my eyes fell on Jensen. He wasn't moving, his arm was wrapped with a belt and a needle was still sticking out. I rushed to his side, found a pulse and looked at Rich. “Call 911 and go tell Moose to meet me at the hospital.” I had no idea what to do, so I laid Jensen on the floor and talked to him, trying to see if he would pull through. “Jensen, hey man, it's Mark. Can you hear me?” No response, I looked over at Rich and he was explaining everything to the 911 operator and he hung up. “There's a patrol unit a block away who said they'll be up. EMS is 5 miles out so they're getting here as quick as they can.” Rich rushed out of the room as soon as the cops came. I was still kneeling beside Jensen trying to get him to talk. “Jensen, the cops are here, everything' going to be alright.” One officer looked at me and the other pulled me aside. “Has he had anything to drink tonight?” The officer asked. “Me, Rich and Jensen only had a few shots at the bar over on 13th.” I retold that Jensen said he'd meet us at the bar down the street but he never showed. “And his full name?” The officer asked scribbling everything down. I froze, he wanted our real names and I couldn't do that. “Look, I can;t give you our real names, if this gets leaked to the media our careers are over.” “Uh huh.” “I'm Mark..Pellegrino.” The officer eyed me. “So that has to be Jensen Ackles of _Supernatural._ ” The officer stated. “I'll use false names in the report, John Smith, Aaron Smith and Brad Smith” I nodded. The EMTs arrived and got Jensen on the stretcher the female looked at me. “Do you know what he took?” She asked calmly. “I have no idea.” I admitted. “They'll run a tox screen at the hospital.” The other EMT said. “Can I go with you? Jensen's a good friend of mine and I wouldn't want him to wake up and panic.” They nodded and I followed them to the ambulance, the sirens blaring as we pulled away from the hotel.

End POV

The kids were asleep and Pie was lazily flipping through one of Mark's books he kept in our room. “Have you ever read any of these, Moose?” Pie asked setting the book down. “Not really, Mark's the avid reader. I ended up falling asleep to either listening to him sing or a playlist.” There were footsteps on the stairs and both of us looked at each other for help. I grabbed something from the nightstand and walked into the hallway. “Moose!” I dropped the metal flash light as Rich wrapped his arms around in me.” “Alright, what's going on?” I asked and Rich let go of me. “Jensen, he, well Mark.” “Spit it out, Speight.” “Jensen was suppose to meet us at another bar. He never showed so Mark and I went back to the hotel. Jensen,” He swallowed remembering the sight. “He OD'd on something.” I ran into the bedroom getting dressed, I grabbed the keys, kissed Rich's cheek. “You and Pie are in charge.” And with that I left, trying to clear my head while driving to the hospital.

Mark was in the waiting room when I arrived, I must have looked like shit cause I kept getting weird looks from the other people. Mark walked up to me and walked me back to Jensen's room. He paused to hug me. “Shit, Crys, we didn't expect something like this to happen.” I nodded and walked in Jensen's room. My eyes fell upon the saline and the IV that ran to Jensen's arm. He was asleep, comatose, and lifeless. I walked over to his bedside and took his free hand in mine. I sat on the bed, silent, I couldn't speak if my life depended on it. “You okay, Moose?” Mark asked taking the chair by the bed. “Jensen, it's Moose. Look you were probably stressed. God, J, think of your daughter for fuck's sake!” I sighed and looked at Mark. “Baby, why don't you head home. I can handle Jensen by myself.” “You sure?” Mark asked, I let go of Jensen's hand and wrapped my arms tightly around Mark. “I love you, Mark, don't ever do something like this.” I kissed him and leaned back, almost puling him with me.” “Alright, call me when he wakes.” I nodded and watched Mark leave. I took my place beside Jensen and sighed. “What was in that syringe, Ackles?” I asked. A nurse walked in and smiled. “Oh, are you his wife?” She asked. “No, Jensen's my best friend, but I can hear his medical things.” “It was heroin.” I shook my head and squeezed Jensen's hand. “He'll pull through, right?” She nodded going over and checking the IV drip. I sighed to myself and rubbed a thumb over Jensen's knuckles. “Open your eyes, please, J.” I stayed where I was for hours. I told him how JJ wanted to see the boys and kept squeezing his hand. I fell asleep on his chest and a nurse placed a blanket around me.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Paige's POV

With a sigh, Rich flops onto the couch and lays his head on my lap. “Who knew kids were so difficult?” We had literally just gotten all the kids down for bed. And already he’s back to his Five year old in an adult’s body’s status.

“If it bother’s you Dear, then take a nap.” I say, playing with his hair, and he snuggles me closer with a groan. “I’ll manage while you do.”

“What’re you going to do?” He says, then putting a finger to his mouth and thinking a minute he asks me "Are you going to check on Jensen and Moose?”

“Shh.” I tell him, stroking his hair, “Sleep.” He obeys, and curls up in a sound sleep, and leaning forwards I plant a kiss on his temple. "Darlin’ it’s going to be alright.“

  


End POV

When morning came I was not prepared for the hustle of nurses and doctors. I sat up with a groan my back aching and my neck kinked. A young woman smiled at me and put a cup of coffee in my hands, gratefully I took a sip and leaned back into the chair. “I know this isn't hospital coffee.” I muttered, closing my eyes. “Nope, made a run just for you.” I opened an eye. “You don't know me, so why wouldn't you just give me coffee from here?” She laughed. “Well, I wanted to.” She shrugged. “So, any change with Jensen.” I asked and she looked at the computer screen. “Vitals are the same, nothing big.” I sighed and stared at the cup in my hands. “Damn it Jensen, what were you thinking?” I asked and the woman turned to me. “Oh, I'm sorry.” I apologized. “No need, dear. He can hear you.” I nodded, set the coffee down and took my place beside Jensen. “I miss seeing your gorgeous green eyes. They way you say my name and the way you hug me tight as if there's no one else, but me.” I sighed, this time I felt a tightness on my hand. The nurse was gone, my head whipped to Jensen and he was slowly opening his eyes. “Jensen?” I whispered almost climbing on top of him. “Hey.” He croaked and I wrapped my arms around his chest. “Damn it, Jensen, I thought I lost you.” I held him and he rubbed my arm. “'M sorry, Moose.” I nodded and kisses his head. “I know about Danneel.” Jensen ran a hand through my hair as a nurse walked in and tried to pull me off him to check his vitals again. “No, let my Moose stay.” Jensen argued and I sat on the bed holding his hand. “You could've died, J.” He looked at the nurse as she rolled her eyes. “Your girlfriend is right.” Neither of us corrected her, I was overwhelmed by Jensen being okay that I didn't car what people called us. “I have to call Mark, Him and Rich may be up.” Jensen held my hand and nodded. “Do what ya gotta, Moose.” I smiled and kissed Jensen once, walking down to the waiting room, I called Pie first.

Paige's POV

“Did I fall asleep?” Rich asks, with a laugh. And I nod. “Really?” He furrows his brows, Whiskey eyes gleaming.

“Yeah you goof, you were out like a light.” I say, playing with some of his curls. “I guess that’s who Gabby gets it from considering I’m the insomniac of this relationship.”

Rich's POV

Reaching up, I gently boop her, and can’t help but giggle when her green eyes widen.“So Moose called while you were out.” She smiles, and Jolting to an upright position I catch myself with a headache.

“And Jensen?” I ask, and she nods. And the breath that was snagged in my chest is let out.“Do you want to go check on him? I can watch the kids.” I offer, and smiling, she kisses me.

“I want to, If that’s alright with you?” She asks, and I nod.

“Babe, I always go and do and be. It’s your turn. GO be there for J-Dog. And I know how much you hate hospitals, I just think Jensen and Moose would like you there.”

-End Pov-

Kissing him again, I hop up and collect my keys. “I’ll be home later!” And I head over to the hospital. I Hate hospitals, but this is for them

“Hey Moose, Sup J-dog what’s killing?” I ask, leaning on the doorway and glancing between them. They both sit there awkwardly. “Did I miss something?” Squinting, I look closer at them both. “Moose, there somethin’ you want to tell me?”

“You know me too much sometimes, Pie. I swear.” Moose shakes her head.

End POV

“It's nothing, Pie.” I lied. “Either you tell me, Moose, or I can get it out of you another way.” Pie eyed me. “Look Mark's home with Rich and the kids, it's just you, me and Jensen, so spill.” I exchanged a look with Jensen and stood. “It was a small kiss.” “It meant nothing.” Jensen added.

Jensen's POV

The small kiss with Moose needed to be longer, I wanted to hold her against me and tell her that I was scared. She left before I could let the kiss linger, probably talking to Pie about it

End POV

“You're falling for him aren't you, Moose.” Pie asked looking me over.“Pie, chill...okay maybe.” I responded a little helpless. “Okay? Maybe? YOU definitely _are_ Moose” Pie rolled her eyes laughing

"SHUT UP!" I looked in at Jensen. “Can you blame me? I have Mark...Micah and Michael.” I sighed."I understand, Dear. It's just... _HARD_ to see you struggle with yourself like this." Pie continued. "They're attractive, so sue me. It's -” I leaned against the wall. Pie nodded, and pat my shoulder, "I'm going to step out for a smoke” Pie reached in her jacket pulling out her lighter. "Do you wanna be next in here?” I asked. “No, this place just makes me a nervous wreak and I hate the smell." Pie shook off the thought. “Go outside, sit by a tree or something, I _need_ to be with Jensen.”

Back in Jensen's room I sighed, sitting beside him on the bed. “Is something wrong, Moose?” Jensen asked. I pretended I didn't hear him. “Crys, I know you heard me.” I looked over at him. “Nothing is wrong. Just wrestling with my emotions, darling.” I laid my head on his chest letting my eyes slip shut. “Should have told you, Moose.” I turned my head to look up at Jensen. “What are you talking about?” “That kiss. It meant more to me then you believe. I wanted to hold you there for moments longer.” I sat up and Jensen followed suit.. “I'm _married_ Jensen!” I protested. “Your heart says otherwise.” “I have two kids.” I pushed Jensen back on the bed. “Mark will be fine about it.” “He's my husband.” “Who went home with a fan, Crys! I'd never do that to you!” Tears welled up in his eyes and a nurse escorted me out. I stood in the hallway, motionless, expressionless. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't budge. “Moose!” I looked up. “Oh, hi, Pie.” I spoke. She pushed me toward an empty meditation room.

“What happened, Moose.” I sighed, leaned back in the chair and caught her eye. “Jensen told me the small kiss meant more to him then he cares to admit.” “I called that one.” She replied. “So, what about you?” I took a deep breath. “I could say the same. There's something about him that makes me smile.” “How are you gonna tell Mark?” “Tell me what?” I snapped my head to the right and there was Mark. “How much did you hear?” I was in panic mode, I wanted to run or cry.” “All of it.” He admitted taking my hand. “It was bound to happen, Moose.” Mark was apologetic and he kissed my cheek. “You're okay with it?” “Yes, I am.” Mark wrapped his arms around me. “You can see the boys whenever you want, Mark.” He laughed. “I want you and Jensen to live with me. The house is big enough, plus Jensen's a good friend.”I smiled and hugged Mark. “Thank you for being so understanding.” Mark nodded and smiled at Pie. “You helped her a lot, Paige.” Mark commented. I got up and walked out of the room. I needed to tell Jensen, I needed him to know. I stood outside the door and collected myself. I stepped in and he rolled his eyes at me. “Jensen.” I carefully shut the door and stood against it. “I love you.” “Come again?” “I love you, okay?” Jensen chuckled and I walked over to him. “Took you long enough to realize it. C'mere.” I smiled and let Jensen hold me, the door flew open. “I CALLED IT!!” I laughed and held onto Jensen's hand. Pie pulled out her phone. “Duty calls!”

 

Rich Pov

“Uncle Rich, are you sure it’s alright for us to be eating so much treats?” J.J asks, and I have to hold my breath not to laugh. “Yeah, J. It’s fine, Dad wont mind at all.” I say, bouncing Moose’s boys on my hips, and glancing at Gabby where she sits on the couch.

“But ” JJ starts “No buts J.J. Just do.” shifting the kids around, I change the channel from whatever Gabby was watching, to some other cartoon, and sit the boys down next to her, picking up my phone, I text Pie: me- Babe it was a VERY bad idea to leave me with these children. Pie- And why's that?

End POV

  


 


	18. Chapter 18

“So, we should see how long you'll be here, J.” I squeezed his hand and walked out to find a nurse. “Can you tell me when my-” I had to think. “When your boyfriend will be released?” I nodded. “Well, he _can_ leave today.” I smiled. “That's great!” “Make sure you get him with a therapist ASAP.” I smiled and I walked back in. “Guess who can sleep with me tonight?” Jensen grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Jus' need the nurse to take this stupid IV out.” “Relax, J. So, Mark wants us to stay with him.” Jensen leaned back on the bed. “Well, what do you think?” “If you're okay with it, Moose.” I kissed his head, a nurse came in and removed the needle lodged,properly, in his vein. “Your girlfriend has everything about what you need to do when you get home.” The nurse rambled, once the IV was out, Jensen stretched and rubbed his arm out of habit. “Was it really that bad?” He asked and I stayed silent. “J, you were medically dead for 5 minutes.” I didn't want to meet his eyes, but the arms around me were enough response. “Let's get out of here, this hospital is making me feel sick.”

We got back to my car and suddenly Jensen was against me. “Here?” I groaned. “Well, you were avoiding me since you married Mark, so.” “You know I still need t sign divorce papers before you start courting me.” I heard Jensen whine a bit, I kissed him gently. “Hush, it's the legal stuff.” He huffed and walked around to get in. Jensen tried changing the radio and I smacked his hand away. “Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole.” I grinned. “Don't you quote Dean to me! I made that line famous!” I laughed.

At the house Rich had fallen asleep with Paige, Mark had the twins up in their nursery and Gabby was curled up between her parents. Jensen walked in first and he smiled. “Can this really be our life?” He whispered pointing to the Speights. I smiled at the sight, the three of them were peacefully sleeping. “Could be.” I walked up the stairs and noticed Mark at the top.

“Hey Mark.” I smiled and he seemed off. “Something wrong?” I asked. “Going to take time to get use to.” I shook my head. “Look, I don't want this to be awkward for us, Mark.” I chewed on my bottom lip. “I could-” “No, it'll be fine.” Mark stepped aside. “How's the boys?” I asked peeking into the nursery at my sleeping kids. “Angels.” “Just like their father.” “Hope, they never fall.” I laughed. “You _played_ Lucifer, you aren't him.” “I beg to differ.” I rolled my eyes and Mark led me into the bedroom. “Are you sure it's okay, Mark. I mean,” Mark cut me off. “Yes, the bed's big enough, plus why not?” I nodded and Jensen walked in. “Wow, this is bigger than my bed.” He joked. “Moose always wanted room to sleep. It's uh,” I sighed and sat on the bed, Mark on one side and Jensen on the other. “Where do I begin? How do I explain this to people.” I flopped back on the bed both the men exchanging glances. “Well,” Mark leaned back. “Your heart changed over time, Moose.” I glanced at the ceiling as if my answer was there. “So, you fell in love with Jensen, who cares?” I smiled a bit. Jensen laid back and wrapped an arm around my middle. “So, we're a different kind of family.” Jensen went on. I sighed, it was weird my, soon-to-be, ex husband was perfectly okay with me and Jensen. I sat up fast and looked back at them. “How is there no fight? No 'you can't choose him over me.'” It was Mark who spoke. “There's no point in fighting about your love life, Crys.” Jensen took my hand sighing. “Plus, Mark and I already talked about this a while ago.” I racked my brain trying to remember. “When?” “Week before the wedding.” Mark admitted. “Yet, you still went through with it. I stood there, wanting to find answers from you, Mark.” I got off the bed and grabbed some of my clothes from the closet. I couldn't go to Rich and Paige's so the next best place had to be Jensen's. I slung the bag over my shoulder and shook my head at the boys. I descended the stairs.

“Moose?” It was Paige, she was still half asleep and didn't move. “Yeah, Pie?” “Where are you going?” “Anywhere, but here. I need,” I trailed off. Rich stirred and woke blinking a few times. “What did I miss?” “Me, leaving this place.” I commented walking out the door. Rich looked to Paige and he followed me out.

“Running away from your problems never help, it'll follow you everywhere.” I took the bag off my shoulder, turning to face Rich. “I know. I don't know what to do anymore, it's a constant struggle.” “It doesn't have to be a struggle, Crys! You just need to take a deep breathe and calm down a little.” Pie encouraged. “Calm down? My soon to be ex-husband is okay with Jensen and I. He threw a fit when our pictures were on the news!” “You fell apart, and the pieces don't fit quite right anymore I get it.” I hold my hands up in defeat. “But you can't take it out on everyone like this. Pie and I? We've ALWAYS been there for you. and you're just stepping out?” Rich went on. “I'm terrified. I can't take the two of them being fine with it! Where's the struggle for them? How do I tell the boys this when they get older?” I fell to my knees and begin to weep, overcome by emotions and it showed.

Rich's POV

Sighing, I drop to my knees and take her hands, “It's always going to be a little difficult, but you'll figure it out. I'm sure of it” I try, knowing that Paige has forever been better at comforting then me. “How do you do it? How do you fall in love, get married, have a family and stay strong?” Crys asks searching my eyes for an answer. “You get to stay strong when you get to the point where everything doesn't feel like a complete struggle for balance. When everything just feels...I don't know..Right. I guess." Furrowing my brows, I smile apologetically. She leans forward wrapping her arms around me and whispers, “Thank you.” "Anytime." Wrapping my arms around her, I bear hug her. "You gonna be alright?" She smiles a bit "Yeah, I will be, Rich." She stands up and offers her hand to me. Taking the hand she offers me, I brush my knees off. "So you coming back inside before it starts really raining on us?" I ask, wiggling my brow and bringing the sprinkling to her attention

End POV

I went cross eyed as a droplet fell on my nose, I looked at Rich laughing and grab my bag. “Yeah, that's all I need. To be wet, tired and emotional.” “Come on lets go inside. I'll make you some Mac 'n cheese.” Rich pulled me inside as a clap of thunder rang out. "You definitely know how to treat a girl, Rich." I laugh. “That's what I've heard.” Laughing, I shove my hair back out of my face, and pause in my walk to the kitchen to plant a kiss on Pie's cheek. “Making M 'n C want some?” “Never let go of this man, Pie. I mean it.” I smile and sit at the kitchen counter, footfalls on the stairs. “Aunty Pie?” It was JJ and I released the breath I was holding. “What do you need, jelly bean?” Pie asked ruffling JJ's hair. “Is aunt Moose and daddy together?” Pie choked for a second before speaking. “If Auntie Moose and Daddy were together what would you call her then? Mommy Moose?" I raise a brow jokingly, knowing that JJ was use to my teasing. “Nope, just momm”" Pie nods at her, and twirl a piece of her hair. "Auntie Pie doesn't have all the answers quite yet. You're going to need to ask Uncle Rich." She pushed the duty off, feeling slightly guilty. “Uncle Rich!” “Not now, JJ.” He turns and smiles at her. “Aunt Moose?” She bats her eyelashes and I pick her up, hoisting her on the counter. “Yes, JJ?” “Do you love daddy?” I paused for a moment. “I do, pumpkin. He's a very sweet and understanding man.” I shifted and JJ smiled. “Daddy likes you , too, auntie Moose.” I blinked taking a double look at JJ. She shrugged. “Daddy told me about the time he called you from Rome.” “Oh he did, did her?” She nodded smiling. “He said you sing and play guitar, also.” I grinned. “Paige, get Mark's guitar from the room. I've got to regale my little girl.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**November 2019**

I finished moving Jensen's stuff into the master bedroom. I flopped back on the bed, the ceiling fan twirling above me. I heard a knock on the door, a smile on my face. “Hey.” Mark smiled and I pushed myself to my elbows. “I'm gonna take the boys to the park, you wanna join?” “I'm too tired.” I laughed and Mark did too. “I'm glad we settled everything.” I nodded. “Make sure you don't forget their bears, mainly Micah's.” With that Mark left carrying the boys downstairs. I walked around the room and ran a hand through Jensen's clothes in the closet. “Weird, huh?” I jumped at the voice. “Just me, darling.” Jensen drawled. “Mark took the boys, so it's only us.” Jensen wrapped his arms carefully around me. “Tired.” I whispered leaning against him. “We could sleep or we could-.” I cut him off, turning in his arm and standing up on my toes to kiss him. Hands holding my hips as if to say 'stay down.' I weighed the pros and cons of finally sleeping with him and the pros outweighed the cons. Jensen led me to the bed, sinking be back onto it. I leaned back up to pull Jensen against me. Clothes were the only thing standing in out way, my hand slid to the top button, why he wore a button up was beyond me. Halfway through I ran my hand down Jensen's chest loving every gasp and noise elicited from him. I chuckled to myself running my fingers up and down his hips. “Must you do that?” Jensen groaned.

 

Paige's POV

“Pie, come in here.” Rich calls, and waving Mark and the kids off, I cock my head in curiosity. “Yeah Baby?” I ask, Meandering into the bedroom, and finding him not there, I furrow my brow. “where are you?” Looking around, I notice the path of clothing that someone had carelessly ripped of, and suddenly I know EXACTLY where he is. Peaking into the Bathroom, I grin at what I find, Rich and a Bubble bath. Hells-fucking-yeah."Hey Baby, how bout a bubble bath?“ He asks, already submerged to his chest in the bath water. Don’t have to ask me twice. Throwing off my summer dress I climb in. "hey stranger, come here often?” I ask, and he wiggles a brow at me.

“It’s my first time here.” He smiles at me, and wraps an arm around me. And I'm so giggly that If I don't kiss him right now, I’m not going to.

End POV

 

I leaned up against Jensen biting down on the sensitive spot on his neck a growl escaping his lips. I heard running footsteps. Pie stood in the doorway wrapped in a towel. “On the floor!” I groan. “Seriously, of all the times you come up here, Pie.” “I-there was a growl! Uh... Sorry?” Inches away from the door, with dripping wet hair. “No she's not.” Rich smiles from behind he, equally drenched. “You two,” Jensen shake his head standing to his full height. “Have the worst timing.” I spoke sitting up and eyeing them. “But, growling...” Rich chuckled behind her. “They were in the middle of something Pie.” Rich smiles at Paige, and winks at Jensen and I "Sorry to ruin your fun guys." He laughs, and Pie about dragged him down stairs by a pantloop.“I don't think we'll get the mood back, will we, J?” Jensen sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. “We could just sit here, see where it leads.” Jensen kissed my shoulder running his fingers across my collarbone. I sighed leaning against him, closing my eyes.

 

It was three in the afternoon when I woke up to Jensen rubbing my arm. “I'm up.” I muttered looking up at him, my eyes raking over his body. “Eyes are up here, my love.” Jensen chuckled. “But those hips are killing me.” I sat up and pulled Jensen between my legs. “We _should_ go check on the Speights, J.” I added wrapping my arms around him. “Clothes first, Moose.” Jensen tossed me my clothes and I rolled my eyes. “Don't start with me,J.” I took his hand and followed him downstairs. We glanced around for a moment and Jensen picked me up. “Think they left, Moose.” A small kiss, it could have been heated until we heard someone behind us. I kept my fingers laced th4ough his hair as Rich winked at us. “The two of you were pretty quiet earlier.” Rich commented. “We fell asleep, Rich. Nothing more.” “Uh huh, tell that to the hickey, Moose.” I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Son of a bitch!” I walked out, my hand covering it. “Someone freeze a spoon before Pie sees this.” I grumbled walking into the kitchen. “A spoon?” Jensen asked. “It'll take away from how dark this is.” I moved my hand. “It's not _that_ bad, haven't you had these before?” Jensen asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded. “I used make up, but I'm not wasting time on that after I wake up.” I heard footsteps on the stairs, I looked up to See Paige "Someone die? Wait, Rich and J are here. Fuck, did Mark get into an accident?” I moved the hand from my neck, Paige grins from ear to ear. "Nice job marking my Moose, J Dog.” I rub at the spot wishing it would go away. “Is no one gonna freeze that spoon?” I mumbled closing my eyes. “Let it work it's course, it's not like anyway here is gonna say a word.” I sighed sitting back. “Anyone hungry?” I offer spinning on my heels to check the fridge. “I can make a run to the store if need be, Moose.” “Can I trust you to get fruit and veggies, Pie?” She mumbled a no and sat with Rich on the couch. “I'll go, I need to cover up this hickey first.” I walked past Paige and shot her a look, nothing too angered, but enough to keep her from making another snide remark. I walked to the upstairs bathroom and paused looking over how dark the hickey was. “Cover up won't cover this mess.” I sighed. I had hickeys before, but Mark and I had a rule, nothing above the collarbone. I opened the make up box in front of me sighing and grabbing different concealers and remembering what to do.

 

Getting back from the store I noticed Mark's car. I got out and walked inside, before grabbing the groceries. I surveyed the scene inside, all the kids were occupying themselves while Rich was rubbing Paige's back. Mark caught my eye and walked over. “Need some help?” He asked walking out to the car. “Uh,” I trailed off. “Rich, have you seen Jensen?” He shrugged and Paige looked up at me. “Said he was running out to get something for you, Moose.” I nodded and went back out to help Mark. “So you and J,” Mark began grabbing some of the bags. I nodded grabbing the rest, I still couldn't understand Mark being okay with everything. In the kitchen, I started unpacking the groceries and zipped around putting everything in its rightful place. It was too quiet, I looked around for JJ and sighed leaning against the counter. “He took her to Danneel's, didn't he?” I asked to no one in general. “He may be a bit of a wreck when he comes back, Moose.” I nodded and pulled my phone out to call Jensen while Mark put the rest of the groceries away.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**December 2019**

Paige was helping me set up the tree when a car pulled into the driveway. “Think I should grab the shotgun?” She asked. “God, no, this isn't an episode of _Supernatural._ ” I saw JJ jump out and relaxed. “Must be Danneel and her new husband.” Paige muttered. “Be nice, Pie.” I commented opening the door. “Moose!” Danneel laughed “Hey Danneel, glad you could make it.” I hugged her and her new husband held his hand out. “Oh, no, in this family, it's hugs.” I grinned and hugged the man briefly. “Momma Moose!” JJ attacked my leg and laughed. “Not yet, Pumpkin, you're daddy still hasn't asked me to marry him.” “Where are the guys?” Danneel asked as I shut the front door. “Mark's in town with the Michael and Micah shopping for Christmas. I know Jensen is with Jared doing God knows what. And I think Rich is planning something for Pie.” I added and JJ pouted. “I wanted to see my nephews.” “They'll be home soon.” She smiled and skipped into the living room. “The house looks gorgeous.” Danneel said elated. “Thank Jensen, he redecorated last month.” “He's got some eye.” The man drawled. “He's got an eye for detail.” “And for women!” Pie piped up, I shot her a look to keep quiet as she finished decorating the tree. The man chuckled. “Course him and Dani couldn't stay together.” It was Danneel who shot him a look. “Dallas, don't start. Jensen is still a very good friend of mine and I respect him.” “Thank you.” Danneel winked and walked in the kitchen looking into the backyard. “Nice swing set.” I followed her in. “Yeah, it's JJ, Michael's and Micah's.” I commented, pulling myself onto the counter. “Did?” I shook my head. “Mark.” She nodded. “How is he?” “He's the same, he is dating someone and of course I hate her.” I finished and Danneel laughed. “Before I met you, I hated you,too, Moose. But the way Jensen was smiling and how he went on about you. Being there in the hospital and taking care of him.” I shrugged. “It's how I am.” The front door opened and I looked up. “Hey Mark.” I got off he counter to take Michael from him and Mark leaned down to kiss my cheek. “The house is gorgeous, Crys.” “Thanks, Pie's helping me get the house decorated.” “You should probably quit zipping through the house.” I rubbed my head and the door flung open again. “For God's sake I'm not-” I looked up and Jensen was smiling. “Well, hi, sweetheart. Enjoy your time with Jared?” I asked. “Yeah, missed you.” I sat grinning like an idiot. “Moose...” Pie started. “Right, right.” I got up and wrapped my arms around Jensen smiling. “Can I shower first, darlin'?” Jensen asked kissing me. “Mmm sure. Both Pie and I have to finish decorating and probably cook.” Jensen smiled. “You _could_ join me.” I chocked and laughed exchanging a look with Pie. With that Jensen walked upstairs humming. I could hear Danneel saying something, I turned to Paige and sighed. 'Can I shoot 'em, now?' I rolled my eyes with a laugh. 'Not yet.' Pie crossed her arms and glanced out the window. “Alright the two of you need to stop eye fucking and make some dinner.” Mark commented.

Rich's Pov

I just KNOW she’ll love it, I mean who doesn’t love Corgis? Besides, I know she’s been wanting a dog. And even though we have a full house with Mark, and Moose and Jensen staying with us with the boys, but what the hell, why not add one more?

“Come on Tubbs, lets head home bound. I just KNOW you’ll love your new home. And your new mama. I know I do.” I say to the little pup that’s sitting on the passenger seat next to me. “GOD, you’re going to be so fat when you die. It’s not even funny little buddy.” I tell him as I pull into our driveway and turn to face him.

Then I notice it, Daneel’s car in the driveway. This is not going to end pretty. Not at all.

end Pov

Paige's POV

Staring Daneel down, I watch her trace Moose’s every move and instinctively I glance towards where my shotgun is hanging on the wall.

The front door swings open with a clatter of footstep, and I know immediately that Rich is home. Spinning on my heels I sing out, “MY HERO!” and then see the puppy in his arms. “NO WAY!”

End POV

I turned and saw what Paige was freaking out about. “Course, one up me, will ya, Rich?” “What? She's been talking about wanting a dog for months!” “She needs a dog like I need another kid” I turn my attention back to the dinner rolling my shoulders. "You've got three of them. I just figured-" Rich is cut off by a kiss from Pie. “Four.” I mutter putting the turkey into the oven. “Hey, now! Shouldn't I be counted as Paige's if I'm anyone's man child?” Rich laughs. “Technically she comes to me to tell me everything you do.” “Wha-” Rich shoots Pie a look, and she shrugs innocently. “Really? Even the bubble baths?" “Well, now you can tell about them.” “uh” Rich looks at me strange, “Not with Daneel and her new Hubble-bubble here.” Paige shifted her eyes back from the living room to me. “I should probably go, check on Jensen.” I muttered walking upstairs With Moose upstairs, it leaves Pie and I to face the Daneel crowd. Shuffling awkwardly over to Mark I clear my throat. “So, this weather huh?” “Weather?” Mark chuckled. “I know the tension is thick. We can't let this continue” Mark whispered nudging him. “What do you want me to do about it? I don't want to openly kick them out, wouldn't they take JJ with them?” “How do I keep forgetting her? Well you could send Pie to-” Something broke me when he tells her to go. She felt it like static in her skin the minute something Crashed."MOOSE?" I was standing in front of Jensen wrapping his hand I heard Pie exhale and I looked back at her. “What happened?” I pointed to the broken mirror. “I'll replace it.” Jensen muttered. “Why didn't you two tell me she was going to be here.” I dropped my hands. “Because we thought Danneel was only dropping her off and leaving.” I rested my hands on the vanity looking at my reflection in the broken mirror. Jensen pushed passed us, walking to the closet. “How am I ever going to explain us?” Jensen asked stepping out in black jeans and a white shirt. “Grab the red and black flannel.” I said looking him over. “That doesn't answer my question.” “It's none of their business what we are, J. We fell in love, simple as that.” I shrugged as Jensen grabbed the flannel off the shelf.

Throwing the door out of my way, I run downstairs so fast I about trip right into Daneel's new hubbie's chest. “Woah cupcake, where's the fire?" Rich asks Pie from the doorway of the kitchen. I froze for a second and walked downstairs, Jensen taking my hand in his. “Pie, you alright?” Jensen asked shaking me off and walking to you. “I'm gr-fine, thanks for asking J-Dog. I'm just gonna go.” Pie points awkwardly towards the kitchen. “Rich” Paige breathed looking up at her husband. I tilted my head watching her. “Something's up with her.” Jensen stated “Ya think, J?” I sighed walking into the kitchen. _“Now_ what did I do?” “Daneel is in our house, causing her own type of chaos.” Paige says slowly measured. “I didn't plan on her staying, Pie.” I stare at the ground shaking my head. “As if today could get worse.” “If today could possibly get worse, it probably will.” Paige muttered quietly. “We're also expecting Rob and the Swains today. So now everything's due to explode.” “I forgot about them.” I surveyed the scene in the living room and knew something was going to happen. “So, Dani, it's been what 5 months?” Jensen started. I glance back at Paige. “I don't want anything to do with that.” Paige says pointing towards the living room. “I want nothing to do with any of it.” “Yet, I may have to, Jensen _is_ my boyfriend.” I argue running a hand through my hair as JJ walked in and hid behind me. “Something wrong, JJ?” I picked her up “Mommy and Daddy are fighting.” She whispered holding onto me. I looked up at Rich. “I'll break it up, stay with auntie Pie and uncle Rich, okay, JJ?” I kissed her head and braced myself.

“I was in the fucking hospital, Dani!” “You tried to kill yourself!” “SHUT UP!” I yelled getting looks from everyone. “This day was suppose to be a nice one. Family and friends, the two of you can't even stop fighting for one day. I'm sick of it, you and Danneel use to be the best of friends before you were in the hospital, Jensen.” He blinked and apologized. “I'm sorry, Crys, it's complicated.” I sighed. “Complicated, J? What was complicated is/was my relationship with Mark.” I walked out, leaving them like that. “One more outburst and everyone is out.” I muttered. I sat at the dining room table, my head in my hands. Listening to Moose yell in the other room, Paige handed J.J to Rich to try to and hide her shaking. She doesn't know how to handle anything. I look up at Mark and he offers a smile. “This day sucks, Mark.” I look over at Paige. “Shit, Pie, you alright?” She nodded so I rushed to get her a bowl of ice cream before remembering it's not he go to thing. I hand the bowel to Rich and he grins. “Do not feed it to Tubbs.” Paige warned. “I should go get the boys.” “Can I come, Momma Moose?” JJ asked. “Sure, JJ.” I took her hand and we walked out of and upstairs.

Micah was already up babbling to himself making JJ giggle. “Think you can keep an eye on Michael while I change Micah?” I asked her as I picked up one of the twins. “Course I can, Momma Moose!” JJ peered into Michael's crib and reached in to kiss his head. I smiled. “Careful JJ, don't need you stuck in his crib, too.” I finished getting Micah dressed and sat him on the floor. I kissed JJ's cheek as she sat with Micah talking to him and smiling up at me. “Momma Moose?” She asked. “Yes, JJ?” “Do you think you and daddy will get married?” I grinned, I loved when JJ asked me this, but my answer was always the same. “One day, JJ.” I finished dressing Michael and held him on my hip. “Think you can hand me Micah, pumpkin?” JJ paused for a minute and carefully held him and then handed Micah to me. “Thank you, pumpkin.” JJ giggled and walked downstairs talking about how she would plan mine and Jensen's wedding.

“Can you wear a flower crown, momma?” JJ asked me spinning on her heels. “I will one day, I promise, pumpkin.” “Why didn't you tell me you had two other kids, Jensen?” Danneel asked looking at my full arms. “These aren't mine and Jensen's.” I mumbled sitting on the couch. “Well, then who's are they?” Mark came into the living room and sat beside me. “Mine, actually, Danneel.” Mark took Micah and I smiled at him. “C'mon, JJ, mommy has some errands to run.” JJ climbed up on my lap and crossed her arms. “I'm staying with Momma Moose, Uncle Mark, Uncle Rich, Auntie Pie and daddy.” At that Danneel rolled her eyes walking out with Dallas. Jensen was beaming. “Oh you are most definitely my child, JJ!” I smiled looking up at him, he leaned down to kiss her head and I stole a kiss from him. “You know the kids are still here, Moose.” Rich piped up. “Nothing's going to happen, just a kiss, Rich. So can you tell me about the bubble baths now?” I joked. Paige laughed at me, full-heartily and amused. "You know very well that there's kids here.” Paige winks at me, hoping maybe I'll pick up on it. “Fiiine, the boys have another con, then you can tell me how much you miss Rich and then we'll have stories.” “I thought it takes liquor to get you two to talk about your sex lives” Mark laughed. “You know me, Get me drunl enough and I'll even go into the dirtiest detail.” Paige smiles devilishly at him. “But I digress.” “Do tell.” Mark leaned forward looking at Paige. “Not now with the stories, one day, Mark.” I rest a hand on his knee smiling. “You just want to know all my secrets don't you?" Paige teases, and turns her attention on Rich, as he stands across the room watching out the window for Rob. “You know very well three can keep a secret as long as two of them are dead." Paige and I laugh and I set Michael down. “Yeah, that's what happened to the last two people who wanted to know a secret of Pie's.” “Wait, Moose, you can tell me.” “Ah, no can do, Mark.” “Sorry, Mark. I can't kill Moose, she's a part of me.” Paige smiles, then her eyes landing on Rich's great ass, I wolf whistle, gaining the most gorgeous smile from her husband. “But I CAN kill everyone else.” I smiled at the Speights. “You know you and Rich really are the couple to look up to.” I added, laying my head on Jensen's shoulder. “Us?” Rich asks, skipping up and wrapping his arms around my waist, “We're nothing special” Smiling at our friends, Paige doesn't even argue. Because Rich was right, him and Paige really are nothing special. Just two souls making the best of life. “You're soulmates.” Jensen smiles looking at them. “The best of friends.” Mark adds. “They're my favorite.” JJ grins.”You all make me want to vomit.” I say jokingly sticking my tongue out, “But I guess in a way you're right.” “Hey, look how long it took me to come to terms.”

The front door swung open. “Oh for Chuck's sake does everyone love swinging that poor door?” “ROB!” Rich squeals and tackles his best friend, leaving Paige standing there with you guys, and Gabby giving them a me face. “Well SOMEONE missed his gay lover.” I giggle. “Husband.” Rob corrects laughing. “That door is mahogany!” I cross my arms, but laugh. “HUSBAND?” I say in mock-shock. “Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?” I question them, and Rich smiles broadly at me. “Didn't know you'd be alright with it, Cupcake.” “Why wouldn't she?” I ask getting up, I walk over to the lovers and smile. “It's great to see you again, Rob.” “Moose!” Rob envelopes me into a hug, and Paige grins as he includes her into it. “I love when I get to see you girls!” He plants a kiss on both of our heads before stepping into the living room.

“UNCLE ROB!!!” JJ squirms off Jensen's lap and avoids tripping over Michael and Micah. “JJ, the boys!” Coming in like a whirlwind, Rob scoops up all the kids and cuddles them in one foul swoop. “KIDS!” Laughing, Paige crosses her arms and watched “Mom-mom-mom.” Gabby says, gnawing on her stuffed Moose. And Paige cuddled her, Paige wouldn't want today to be any other way. “Aw, there's the princess.” I smile kissing Gabby's head. “She looks even more like you, Pie.” I smile as I feel JJ's eyes on me. “Oh, I love you even more, JJ you can stop with the puppy eyes that your uncle Jared taught you.” “She does have Rich's curls though. and you know how jealous they make me.” I smile, booping J.J on the nose lovingly, “Don't worry, dear, we all love you just the same” “Yeah, those golden curls give her away.” “Moose, can I talk to you?” Jensen asks walking to the backyard. “Can I trust the three of you to watch the kids?" “really Jensen? you dont think you could trust Rob and I to watch the kids?” I raise a brow, and smirk. “Wait!” Rich asks confused, “What about me?” “I think you count as a kid.” Rob says, and Paige can't help but laugh at them. “Exactly” I say following Jensen outside.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Simple Man by Lynard Skynard  
> Whipping Post by The Allman Brothers  
> If it Means a Lot to You by A Day to Remember

“Okay, so what's so important you couldn't talk to me inside?” “Hey Rob, come get a better look!" Paige giggles, waving him over between Rich and her. “I think he's finally going to ask!” Paife bubbled. “Well, I thought maybe, since we've been sleeping together...” I cock my head. “Spit it out, Ackles.” Jensen got down on one knee and he looked up at me. “Crys, my angel, you've seen me at my worse. You stayed with me in the hospital, I never thought that I would end up here. Will you marry me?” Jensen took out a small box and opened it, a sapphire ring inside. “Oh my Chuck, of course, Jensen.” In one quick movement, Jensen rose placing the ring on my finger and kissing me, we broke the kiss as snow started falling. “Well, this is the best engagement.” Paige couldn't help it, she hopped out of her hiding place and squealed along with J.J. They both deserved this so much and I'm so happy to give them this chance and to see them like this. “I'M THE MAID OF HONOR, RIGHT MOOSE?” Paige calls out, just to see them both color every shade of red . I jump apart from Jensen and he laughs.  
“YOU LITTLE SPY!” I laugh and hug her. “Yes you are!” JJ ran over and I picked her up. “I'm so happy for you J-dog and Moose!” Paige laughs, and Rich pulls us all into a hug. “This'd be better with Ty I think.” He laughs, “He's bigger” I look at Paige. “Don't you have him on speed dial?” I grin hugging Rich briefly. Paige thinks for a minute and fishes her phone out. I grin.”Indeed I do. Want me to call him?” I ask wiggling a brow. “Go right ahead, the more the merrier!” I kiss Jensen once more and JJ giggles. “Guess today is a great day after all.” Whipping out her phone Paige sent the big teddy bear a text. And knew he'd immediately be on his way. “Well, let's head inside, I think we've got planning to do.” I hum a skip in my step. Grabbing Rich's hand, I follow Moose inside all the while giggling. "hey babe dose this mean no bubble bath tonight?" he asks and I grin. “I think it'll be J and I having a bath.” I joke sitting with Mark and the boys. “I'm glad you're happy now, Moose.” Mark commented a little bit sad. “Hey,” I turned Mark's face to me. “I was happy with you, too. Feelings change.” Mark smiled and hugged me. "nope. the bathroom is definitely ours." Rich comments with a face. “Who just got engaged?” Jensen added. “Huuuush.” “I wouldn't want the bathroom off my bedroom if I were you.” Paige shrugs, “but I guess its just my opinion” I laugh. "Is dinner done yet? I whine laying across the guys. “almost!” Paige laughs, “Then again I don't know why I'm in charge of it?” She looks at me smiling. “Fine, I'll check on dinner then I think 15 minutes?” I eye Jensen a minute and he smirks. “Maybe longer.”Jensen commented helping me to my feet. “There's kids here!” Paige argues. “Says the one who ran to my room asking if I had a certain bottle.” I shot back, Paige turned red and I laughed. “We wouldn't anyway.” “Speak for yourself, Moose.” Jensen joked, walking with me into the kitchen.

I groaned. “Another hour left.” “We could entertain everyone with some musical styling. From us.” Jensen offered. “Your pick, sweetheart.” I answered walking back into the living room. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Jensen grabbed a chair and picked up his guitar, strumming lightly, and everyone settled down, turning their eyes to him.

 

_Mama told me when I was young, "Come sit beside me, my only son and listen closely to what I say. And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

 

I smiled listening to Jensen sing to one of his favorite songs, JJ, Gabby and the boys were at my feet. I bent down with JJ asked me something. “Momma, are you and daddy going to sing?” I shrugged and listened to Jensen.

_"And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can.”_

Jensen kept playing and I got lost in his voice like I did so many times. His voice was powerful, but soothing like honey. He got to the final verse and smiled at me.

 _Oh, don't you worry_ _, y_ _ou'll find yourself._ _Follow your heart_ _a_ _nd nothing else._ _And you can do this (oh, baby) if you try_ _._ _All that I want from you, my son, is to be satisfied_

 

I would never get tired of hearing Jensen sing _Simple Man_. It seems everyone else still loved it,too. Jensen stood and bowed grinning. “Encore!” Paige called laughing. “Well, if Rich and Rob would help me with the next song, I'll gladly sing.” Rich smiled. “Is it _Whipping Post?_ ” I ask watching the guys grab their stuff. “You know me so well, Moose.” Jensen grinned and Rich took the chair. I sat with the kids an felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Mark smiling. “Our own private concert.”

_I've been run down, I've been lied to, I don't know why, I let that mean woman make me a fool. She took all my money, wrecks my new car. Now she's with one of my good time buddies they're drinkin' in some cross town bar._

The emotion Jensen poured into each lyric was amazing, I watched Rich and Rob, both of them focused on the music and relaxed in their element. As Jensen continued singing I could tell there was something bothering him that no one else picked up on. I gave him a smiled and he went back to singing, finishing the song.

_Sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel like I've been tied to the whipping post! Tied to the whipping post! Tied to the whipping post! Good lord I feel like I'm dyin'_

Paige smiled, got up and walked to husband. “()” Rich smiled and kissed his wife. “So Moose, you gonna sing something for us?” Rich asked looking at me. “I will, but it's not classic rock.” Jensen groaned and I laughed. “You've heard me strumming this song, but never heard me sing it.” Rich got up and I sat down taking Jensen's guitar. I began strumming _If It Means A Lot To You_ by A Day To Remember.

_And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah, I want it ,but no, I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by,'cause I can't come back home till they're singing..._

I could hear Paige singing with me and I smiled, the boys looking between us both. I got through the next couple of verses, but felt an overwhelming sadness remembering the next part after the chorus

_If you can wait till I get home, then I swear to you that we can make this last. If you can wait till I get home, then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best._

I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I shook them off reaching the inevitable.

_You know you can't give me what I need and even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything, is this really happening? I swear I'll never be happy again and don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway. We knew it'd happen eventually._

After finishing the final chorus, I excused myself and Paige came after me. “Somethin' wrong Moose?” I sighed. “That last verse reminded me of Mark. 'I swear I'll never be happy again.' He said that before seeing of how happy Jensen made me.”

I heard footsteps and knew who it was. “Paige, can I talk to Crys for a minute, alone?” Mark asked. I lifted my eyes to meet his his the same pain in his that I saw the day I tried to explain the whole Jensen thing. Paige sighed. “Of course, Mark.” Paige left and I looked away from Mark. “I didn't know that you knew who A Day to Remember is, Moose.” Mark started breaking the silence. “I've listened to them since I was in high school, Mark.” I sat at the kitchen counter. “I still love you.” I froze hearing Mark's words hang in the air. “Come again?” I met his eyes. “I still love you. Always have, always will.” I blinked a few times and looked out to the living room. I knew something could go wrong at any minute. Alas, no one was paying attention to me. “I figured as much, you're the only one who hasn't congratulated Jensen and I.” Mark's eyes went to the sapphire ring. “He knows your taste.” Mark sat down and took my hand studying the ring. “I never told him I like sapphires.” Mark nodded and let go of my hand. JJ ran in hiding behind me. “Alright, JJ, Momma is talking to uncle Mark, what's wrong?” I asked picking her up. “Uncle Rich keep pulling pranks on me.” Mark chuckled. “He'll always do that, JJ.” Mark smiled at her and she hopped off my lap to hug him. “How can I get him back?” JJ asked looking between us. “Well, there's always his stash, or there's putting a dye pack in his pocket.” “Where do you get dye packs, Momma?” Mark eyed me. “Well there's the bank, or I can make one and uncle Mark can help me.” JJ smiled wide and skipped out. “Thank you, Momma!” I smiled watching her, brown hair bobbing behind her.

 

**Christmas Eve 2019**

I walked in with Paige and the kids. “Can we wrap uncle Rich's stuff?” JJ asked. “I'll do it tonight, JJ.” “But he'll see it!” JJ protested with a pout. “No, he won't.” Paige offered. “Promise, auntie Pie?” JJ asked. “But, of course.” Pie responded. “Now if you go upstairs, I'll call daddy to see if he can come over and read you a bed time story, alright, pumpkin?” JJ nodded and skipped upstairs to her room. “Are you really going to call Jensen?” Pie asked. “Why wouldn't I?” I questioned bringing the Christmas gifts into the living room. I set Micah and Michael by the tree and Pie put Gabby with them. “Aren't J2 in Texas today?” I shrugged. “They're somewhere.” I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contacts. “Where's Mark?” I asked dialing Jensen's number. “No clue.” I hummed in response and Jared answered. “Hello?” Jared asked. “Damn it, Jared. Where's Jensen?” I asked looking at the illuminated tree. “With Misha.” I choked and Paige walked over. I put my phone on speaker and told Jared. “Now explain to me where J is?” “Misha took him to some spa.” Jared said. “But why do you have J's phone?” “I have both Jensen and Mish's. Misha said no phones.” “Fuck.” I muttered. “Yeah, there's no way anyone can get in touch with them.” “Thought I could get him to come home to tell JJ a bedtime story.” “I could always come over.” Jared offered. “That would be wonderful.” “See you in an hour?” Jared asked. “Yeah, see you, then, Moose.” I smirked. “See you then, Jared.” I hung up and I leaned back. “Well, that's one thing taken care of. Now, to track down Pellegrino.” I muttered and walked upstairs.

I got his voicemail and growled knowing something was up. “Hey, Mark, it's Moose. It's Christmas eve and I thought we could be together tonight for the boys. Give me a call, love ya.” I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed. I went to check on JJ and she was reading from the book I bought her. “JJ?” I stood in her doorway. “Yeah, mommy?” “Daddy's with uncle Mish.” “Does that mean uncle Moose is coming over?” I chuckled, walked over and sat on her bed. “can we wait for him downstairs?” JJ asked getting offer her bed and nudging me. “ 'Course we can,pumpkin.” She smiled and walked downstairs.”

“I _think_ I know where Mark is, Moose.” I looked up. “Tracy's?” Paige nodded.”I think he may move in with her, Moose.” I shrugged. “Are you okay with it?” Paige asked. “I'm indifferent about it. I mean yeah,” I trailed off losing my train of thought. “Moose?” Paige questioned pulling me out of my thoughts. I'm alright.” I sighed as Jared walked in. “Hey, little Moose.” I grinned and got up hugging Jared. “I feel so short, Jare.” He chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Can't help it.” Jared looked over and saw JJ asleep on the couch. “I'll take her to bed.” Jared offered; he picked JJ up and carried her up the steps. I nodded and sat back on the couch. “Think Jensen told him?” “They're practically brothers, so, yeah.” I looked up watching Jared descend the stairs. “Is there something on my face?” Jared asked looking between Paige and I. I laughed as Jared wedged himself in between us. “So, congratulations on your engagement to my brother, Moose.” Jared beamed. “Thanks, Jare. Did Mish say when he would return with my fiance?” Jared shook his head, “He said he would call from the spa, but I have his phone.” “They have phones at the spa, Jared.” Pie laughed and I stretched catching Jared's eye. “See something you like, Padamoose?” “Just you, little Moose.” Pie went to say something until Rich walked in. “Took you long enough, Rich” Pie smiled ad got up taking Gabby. “I'll take Gabby to bed, Rich. You unwind with the mooses. Meese?” Pie muttered walking upstairs. “What brings you here, Jared?” Rich asked, setting down the bag of Christmas gifts. “Crys was looking for Jensen, but Mish took him to a spa.” “A spa?” Rich's eyes fell on me. “I didn't know anything about it.” I confessed. “Plus, there's nothing wrong with unwinding and enjoying a massage.” Jared nodded in agreement. “Do you-” “Nope.” “How did-” “I asked the same to Jared. Mish said he would call.” Rich sat on the other side of me. “Are you and J-dog eloping?” Rich asked. “Uh, not to my knowledge.” “It's less stressful.” Rich added. “Yeah, but Jensen _loves_ to throw parties and the reception will be amazing.” “Well, who do _you_ think is planning your reception, little Moose?” Jared chuckled and took my hand. “That's some rock he bought ya.” I nodded. “I never told J that I liked sapphires.” “Could Paige have told him?”Jared wondered. “Nah, J-dog hasn't talked to either of us.” Rich added. “I'll be upstairs if you two need anything.” I hugged Rich and he smiled. “Jensen was secretive about the engagement.” Jared nodded. “I do know that Jensen has mentioned having the wedding in Texas.” I grinned. “I could ditch my heels for cowgirl boots.” “It's up to you and Jensen.” Jared smiled as his phone rang. “Speaking of. Hey, buddy!” Jared's laugh filled the air and I listened in. “So you enjoy your day with Mish?” I could almost see the blush on Jensen's face. “Yeah, I-uh. It was nice. Are you home?” Jensen stuttered and I looked up at Jared. “Nope, your beautiful wife asked me to stay with her.” “So you're at the Speights?” Jared nodded. “Yep.” “Mish and I will be there in 15.” “See you then.” Jared hung up and I glanced at the clock. “It's only 9 PM, but I'm so tired.” I complained. “Life of a parent, little Moose.” Jared laughed. There was a knock at the door. “At leas one of you knock.” Jared feigned a laugh and I hoped it was Jensen. Misha was standing on the other side. I threw the door open and sighed. “Mish, where's my fiance?” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “About him.” Misha stated. I widened my eyes, stepped aside and Misha walked in. “Jensen's at the mall. Said he wanted to finish shopping.” I nodded. “By the time that man gets home I'll be sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed.” Jared laughed. “Do you still have those moose pajamas?” He asked. “I do, but I have something better.” Both men looked at me. “It's upstairs if you don't believe me, boys.” I was on the sixth step when I heard them following me.

I finished climbing the stairs, turned to look back at them. “Now, you must wait.” I grinned and shut my bedroom door. I opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a Victoria's Secret halter babydoll. I stripped and put on the lingerie. I ran a hand down the skirt of the babydoll. I walked to the closet and tugged down one of Jensen's flannels. I put it on over the lingerie and smiled noticing it covers everything. I opened the door and received a pout from both men. “You really think I'd let either of you see me in something for Jensen's eyes only?” I smirked. Jared nodded and Misha tried to move the flannel aside. “Not gonna see it, except for this.” I lifted my hair revealing the blue lace halter. Jared grinned and Misha leaned forward. I dropped my hair smiling at them. “Is that baby blue?” Jared inquired and I smirked. “Why, yes, it is.” I undid the top button and Misha fidgeted. I walked into my bedroom, the boys steps behind. “So,” I said undoing the rest of the buttons. “Think this is his taste or should I rummage for my black one?” I turned around the lingerie showing off just enough to pique Misha's curiosity. “You have more of these.” Misha ushered to the babydoll. “Top drawer, your wife helped me find which was better.” Misha pulled the drawer open and took out each of the babydolls and slips. “Vicki helped you with this?” Misha asked eyeing a black one. “Satin, well.” I chuckled and sat on the bed. “The ones from VS are from Vicki, the lace or silk is from Gen. Their gifts for my engagement.” I finished and laid back. “If you two don't mind, I'm tired and need to sleep.” Jared walked over and kissed my head. “Night, little Moose.” I smiled. “Night, Padamoose.” Misha laid beside me. “Expecting to sleep with him and I tonight?” I asked sleepily. “Well, someone has to be here.” Misha joked. “I'll be alright, Jensen can deal with my wrath in the morning.” Misha sat up and kissed my head. “Tell him to call me tomorrow, okay, Crys?” Misha asked and he walked out humming to himself.

 

**Christmas Day 2019**

I was awoken to running footsteps and someone jumping on me. I hoped it was one of the kids, I opened my eyes and laughed. “Chuck damn it, Rich! Pie get your husband off me!” “Well, Merry Christmas to you,too, Moose.” Rich chuckled hauling me out of bed. I looked down, the flannel and babydoll still on. “Has anyone seen Jensen?” I asked with a yawn and Pie walked in with Gabby. “He never came home?” She set Gabby down and looked in the bathroom. “He never came to bed, I know that.” I stretched and pushed past the Speights to check on my own munchkins. I smiled looking into their room, Jensen had fallen asleep with Michael on his chest. I crept in and placed a hand on Michael's back and he turned his head to see me. “Hi, bug. C'mon, let's get your brother and let your daddy sleep.” With that I got both the boys changed and dressed. I told Rich and Pie to try to be quiet so Jensen could rest. We got downstairs and my jaw dropped, the gifts were overflowing to the coffee table. “Pie, did you wrap our gifts last night?” I asked her, both her and Rich shook their head. “He must of stayed up to do all of this. I set the boys down and went to the kitchen grinning. “Pie we have a forest in the kitchen.” She looked confused and walked in. “Woah, how many?” “Looks to be more than 100 white roses.” Pie did the math in her head and nodded. “Actually it's 144 roses, Moose. 12 roses in 1 dozen. 12 dozen roses, 144 total roses.” I rolled my eyes. “No math on Christmas.” I muttered making the boys a bottle each. “Are they from Jensen?” She asked. “I would think so.” Rich walked in and looked around. “Now that's a lot of flowers. 'They yours, Moose?” I nodded. “We'll wait for Jensen to get up then we can call Mark and Rob to come over.”

Sitting on the couch was none other than my half asleep fiance. “Please tell me you made coffee.” Jensen muttered running a hand through his hair. I handed the bottles to Paige and Rich. “Good morning,sleepy.” “Merry Christmas, darling.” Jensen stood and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his forehead against me. “Is that my flannel?” He asked looking down at me. “Not just a flannel.” I smirked. “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” Rich yelled and I shook my head. “Not today, we'll be having company.” I kissed Jensen quickly, he sat back on the couch and I took a seat on his lap. “Crap, I gotta get JJ.” I sighed. “If I call Padamoose, think he'll do it?” I laughed. “You know he loves JJ, Moose, so more than likely.” “Call the moose!” Rich smiled, sitting beside Jensen. “So you two are going to move?” Rich asked.

Rich's POV

Moose looked at me a moment before answering. “Maybe, I mean, it's up to Jensen.” She smiled a bit. “Well, J-Dog?” I questioned, eyeing the man. “I think we will move. I miss Texas and I know Moose will love it. Plus, we would spend every holiday with the Padalecki's.” Jensen added with a smile. Moose looked at me a small sadness in her eyes. “I'd miss you, Pie and Gabby. I'd take the boys with me, so it's a change for all of us.” She spoke. “You know we'll come visit you, especially when your husband here will be at work.” I chuckled and ruffled her hair. “What makes you think, we'll take that long of a trip?” Pie asked crossing her arms. She looked so cute when she was a mad, I held my hand out for her and pulled her to the couch. “Cause Moose is a part of you.” I grinned looking at the couple beside us.

End POV

“Is someone gonna grab Tubbs? He's probably by the back door.” “I got 'em, Crys.” Jensen stood and set me on the couch, I crossed my arms in defeat. “I was comfortable, Ackles.” He grinned walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sure enough Tubbs was curled up on the back rug asleep, Jensen scratched behind his ear and the dog awoke, trodding into the living room. I was on the phone with Jared when Jensen walked back in. “Yeah, we're all downstairs, relaxing, the kids can tear into the gifts when you, Rob and Mish get here.” I could hear Jared's chuckled on the other end and smiled. “So I'll see you, Gen and the boys?” I hung up smiling. “Full house today Speights.” I glanced at Paige and Rich throwing a pillow at them. “Quit making out, I'm going to get JJ.” Jensen chuckled watching Pie turn red. “You heard her, we have kids present.” “Two, five month olds.” Rich argued. “Uh huh, listen to what you said and you'll figure it out.” Jensen stretched out and laid in the chair as I walked downstairs with JJ. “Merry Christmas, pumpkin.” Jensen smirked looking up at me, JJ still half asleep in my arms. “You know if you don't wake up, daddy won't let you open presents.” I teased easing JJ into Jensen's arms. With a light sigh, and a hop in her step Paige goes to retrieve Gabby from my room, Leaving Rich there with Jensen, J.J. and I. All the while humming terrible things to herself. "Did I miss something?" Jensen asked looking over at Rich. "I think Pie's just upset she forgo that Gabby was in our room from earlier." I said taking my spot on the couch. Bringing Gabby back downstairs, Pie busies herself by trying to gain control of her crazy blonde curls. "Girl, you're gonna be a heart breaker, just like your Daddy." Paige teases lightly, smiling down at her. "Pie, are you okay? I didn't mean to be a bit rash earlier." I once again look down at myself. "Let me put on real clothes. All we need now is a giant orgy in this house." "Daddy what's an orgy?" J.J asked looking up at Jensen. Stifling a laugh, I shake my head. "J.J Hun, dont worry about what that is. maybe we'll explain it to you when you're WAYY older." "Or Mish tells her." Jensen adds. "He's never too secretive about-" I cuts Jensen off with a kiss. "We can talk about adult things later. For now keep it PG." "So, Uh guys. How about them early Christmas presents?" I ask, feeling the child inside rising at the idea of opening a present early. "Alright, alright." I grin, jumping off the couch. "Take your pic, darling." I look up at her with a smile, the one that makes anyone melt. Looking over the presents, I tap my legs. "you pick!" I giggle, and throw a black wrapped box at Rich, and hand Gabby a smaller purple box. "Oh sure, this will end well." I laugh and grab a box with a red bow. "Wait this is for both of us, Pie." I cross my legs and look at the box. Hopping off the couch, I plant myself on the floor next to you with a grin. "OO, I wonder what that could be!" I giggle, and stare at it in defiance. I look at Rich and he shakes his head. "Not mine." "J did you get this for us?" He shakes his head. "Okay, a random gift. It could be a bomb or empty. You open it Pie." Grabbing the box from me, Pie shakes it next to her ear, and furrows her brow at the fact that there isn't anything banging around. "What the hell is this?" I tilted my head. "I don't even recognize the handwriting." I squint at the writing trying to figure out the writing itself. Pausing in her shaking Pie glares at the handwriting. "Is this Seb's handwriting?" She asks, looking questionably at the box. "I think it is. Cause That's the girliest writing ever." I laugh. "If he gave us an empty box, I think you'll end up calling him." "I think I'll end up hunting his ass down." I shrug, and Rich laughs, patting my shoulder. "Where is he anyways? France?" "Portugal." Jensen stated. "He sent out a text just a minute ago." Jensen handed me his phone. 'Hope you girls enjoy the sets, I know your boys will, lots of love -Seb' Well there ya go, but what set?" "Set of what?" “Open the damn box girls and let us see." I exchange a look with you before pulling the ribbon off. "Think we should be afraid?" "I feel like its going to be something scandalous," Paige wiggles a brow at Rich, then winks at me. "Knowing Seb it's lingerie and those two are gonna wanna see it, but ya know, kids." I smirk. Sharing my smirk, Paige pulls the ribbon loose, "it'd be just like him to buy lingerie for us." Paige shakes her head, and watches out of the corner of her eye as Rich opens his present. "Jensen cover J.J's eyes." I commanded and J.J wiggled in his arms. "I wanna see the pretty thing!" I laugh at her. "Oh innocence." Furrowing her brows Paige stares at the lace. "REALLY SEB?" She cant stop herself from yelling, making everyone burst out in laughter "Well, he's got good taste to say the least. I think that's real silk." I continue laughing, leaning back to grab a present for J.J. I laugh so hard my asthma acts up and I start coughing. Making Rich jolt from his seat, Discarding the leather jacket on the arm of the chair before he's on the floor. "you going to make it?" He asks, rubbing my back. and I nod. "Yeah, Im great. Never better." Catching my breath, I brush the tears from my eyes I get up and take J.J. from Jensen. "All yours, princess." I say as I hand J.J the red box. "What is it?" She asks. "Just open it."Gabby tears into her box, and pulls out a Oogie Boogie with a grin, and immediately starts playing with him. "I knew she was just like her mom" Paige smiles. "That she is." I smile and J.J takes out a squirrel plush. "But, mom, you're Moose!" J.J. giggled. "Yeah, but your dad is always referred to as Squirrel or not Moose." "Well, now that presents are all distributed, I'm going to spoil myself with a cigarette, and some cookies." I smile, rising to my feet and skipping towards the door, with Tubbs at my heels."And probably a session with your husband." I add watching Rich follow her out. "So it's just us." "And J.J. And Michael and Micah" I laugh.

Paige's POV

Leaning against the outside wall with a smoke in my hand, I smile as Rich comes out and wraps his new Leather jacket around the two of us. “So.” He says a little nervously, and I smile at him encouragingly. “So.” I say. “So, I was thinking maybe we could have another child?” He asks, shyly and I feel my heart jump in my chest. “You want to have another one?” I ask, unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

“Yeah!” He smiles, “Why not, I mean. Gabby is probably going to want a sibling anyways…” He turns red, and its the cutest thing I've ever witnessed. “Baby?” I say, and he glances at me with those whiskey eyes. “I love you.”

End POV

Jensen grabbed his phone from the coffee table and called Misha. "Hello, love." Misha spoke. "Hey, Mish, coming over?" "But, of course. Say in 5 minutes?" Jensen blushed and I eyed him. "Yeah, uh see you soon." Bursting back into the house all Flushed Paige glops to me, squealing. "Well, hi Pie. To what do I owe being knocked over?" I laugh and look at Rich who's trying to gain his composure. Leaning forward, Pie whispers it into my ear, and tries to keep herself from giggling. “Really?” I beam. “Don't tell anyone yet, okay, Moose?” I nodded . “So, um. Mish, Vicki and the kids are coming over.” Jensen stuttered. “Uh huh, you mean your _lover_.” Pie teased and Jensen turned pink. “Well, with West and Maison, J.J. will be occupied.” I realized. “Does that mean we can show off what Seb got us, Moose?” I nodded. “So when did?” The door opened and Misha smiled.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Misha chuckled and West clung to his side as Maison walked over to J.J. Behind Misha was his wife, Vicki, he never spoke ill of her or even said much, but she was stunning with dark hair and dark eyes. “Hi, I'm Victoria, Misha's wife.” I winked. “Moose.” I hugged her and West looked up at us. “Hi, little one.” I bent down to his level and Misha shook West off. “Go play, West, you're okay.” J.J smiles at West and both of them sit by the tree looking at the lights. Misha took his rightful place on Jensen's lap and Gabby pouted. Rich laughs at Gabby's pouty face. "I can't believe there's a day where a Speight falls in love with you Misha!" "You tryna tell me something, Rich?" Misha chuckles and looks down at Gabby. "Alright mini Pie." Misha leans down and picks Gabby up with a smile. "I'm not trying to say anything!" Rich says, waving him off. "It's better you then Ty, I guess." Rich shrugged. "You've got point, though I think your husband might have something to say about our relationship."Misha eyed Rob with a smile. Crossing her arms Pie sighs, "For the hundredth time Misha. _I'm_ the one married to Matt!" I joke, and gain a weird look from Rob. "I think He meant me." I laugh walking out of the kitchen. "First off, Pie, you're my wife and I've got cookies, who's up for a sugar rush? And don't feed them to Tubbs, dog will be fat enough thanks to Rich." "we dont really need a overly pudgy Tubbs guys." Paige smiles, stealing some of the cookies "They're homemade." I smile. "You bought the cookie dough and popped them in the oven, didn't you?" Misha grinned. "Shut up." I hand Rich the cookies and sit on the floor. "Why would you hand Rich the cookies?" Pie asks, grabbing them, "You want them to be sucked up like a vacuum?" She teases, and Rich sticks his tongue out at me, "Like _you're_ soooo much better." "I could have given them to the kids." I grinned and leaned back. "So Mish, you ever getting off my fiance?" He thought for a minute. "Nah, he's quite comfortable." Rolling her eyes, Pie fight a wheeze. "You guys are crazy" "Pie, you need to step out?" I ask getting up and I looks at her for a moment. She shook her head. “I'm fine.” I nodded and smiled. “Think we should get the kids upstairs, Pie?” Rich asked remembering the gift Seb sent us. “You round 'em up and take them upstairs.” She grinned. “Where did you put the box anyway, Moose?” “Kitchen, so the kids wouldn't get it.” Misha chuckled. “What did Sebastian send the two of you?” “Uh, lingerie, I think.” I walked into the kitchen retrieving the box off the counter. With a heavy sigh, Pie collects the kids and set them upstairs with a couple disney movies, and come back downstairs. "He sent it from Portugal, as if It'd make me want to kill him any less." Pie shakes her head and Rich wraps his arms around her "they'd look better on you." I tease him. "You know, he'll do it, Pie, so don't tempt him." I hand you the box still wary about the whole situation "can we just pretend it got lost in the mail?" I say wearily eyeing the box. "can we just pretend it got lost in the mail?" I say wearily eyeing the box. "There's a tracking number, Pie. He'll know it got here. We don't have to wear it, cause- uh, there's too many people present" "I'm surprised he didnt ship himself out here to witness it." I gurgle, then notice it. "are those WINGS to go with them?" I peer into the box. "Gold ones and a pair of black ones. Get Seb on Facetime." I fumble with my phone, and call him on face time. "Seb you ass, what is the MEANING of this?" I about yell, making rich about lose his shit in laughter. "I thought, my angels could use some new clothing." He winks and I glare at him. "We have a full house Seb, this angelic lingerie is not appropriate." "Ah, but it is. You haven't taken them out to see the robes have you?" I fight myself from scowling as I pull out the lace to find the robes. "this doesnt make me any happier with you." I sigh and look over at Jensen taking one of the robes. "you're lucky you're cute, Seb or I'd have Pie on the next flight out"With a wide smile Rich takes the Robe from me and Looks at it. "OH this is the crowning GEM!" He laughs, and I pout at him. "Thank Chuck Mish is keeping Jensen occupied." I set the robe aside and smile. "So more gifts?" "hmm I dont know Moose, Seb's gift ruined my mood for presents." I say lightly, "Well, there's always leaving the guys here and going outside in the snow to build a snowman." Nodding, I grab Rich's old pea coat "Sounds like fun" "But!" Jensen tries to protest, but Misha silences him with a look. "Leave the wives alone, they deserve time together. You are taking one to another state." “YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" I say feeling overwhelmed suddenly, "you're making my moose move away?" Rich pats my arm trying to calm me down, but I brush him off. Jensen taps Misha's shoulder to get up. "I miss Texas a lot, Paige." I watch Jensen for a minute and sigh. Searching the air infront of me, I nod again. "alright. but..you'll come visit right? I-I mean I'll see you still?" I wrapped my arms around you. "of course you'll see us. You are my wife" Laying my forehead on your shoulder, I sigh. "I'll miss waking up to your singing in the shower." "Rich has big shoes to fill. C'mon, lets go outside and enjoy today. I'll grab a gift for you, from me." I kissed her head and went to the tree grabbing a small blue box. “Plus, it's Christmas and I love you, Paige. More than Rich ever will.” I joked and winked at him. Walking through the kitchen and out the back door Paige paused to look at me. Laughing, Paige shakes her head. "He can figure out a way to make up for it some where along the way, I think." Shrugging, I wrap my favorite scarf around my throat and Head towards the door. “Please don't leave me.” She mumbled through tears; I held her close and rubbed her back. “I promise I'll visit. I can't blame Jensen for missing his hometown, plus you can come for Christmas and we can be in the pool.” She sniffed and looked up at me. “Promise?” “I promise.”

With that we walked outside into the snow. I wrapped Jensen's flannel tighter around me and shivered. “You could have pulled on a pair of pants, Moose.” Pie laughed. “Hush, let's get the snowman built and go warm up with our lovers.” I quickly buttoned the flannel and crouched down rolling the snow into a ball. “How big should he be?” I asked rolling the snowball to her. “Another two rolls.” I smiled watching her get to work. “Do we have carrots?” I nodded. “I'll grab one and the emergency pants in the kitchen.” I walked in shaking snow off me, threw the sweatpants on and raided the fridge for a carrot. I walked back out the silence a little intimidating “Pie?”I asked and she jumped. “Geeze, Moose, give me a heart attack, why don't ya.” I held up the carrot. “Aren't those Jensen's sweats?” I shrugged.

We finished the snowman and I fished the box out of the flannel. "Pie, darlin', I got you a little something. I hand her the box and kiss her head."it isn't more lingerie is it?" Pie cracked a joke, and produced a box for me. "In this box? Nah, it's something thoughtful." I take the box and open the door for her. 

Bounding around into the snow, Pie grins like an idiot and inhales the crisp air. "I hope you like it. I made Rich stand outside the store for three hours while I looked for it!" "Of course I'll love it. You did take the time to look for it." I laugh for a moment and open the box. Immediately putting the necklace on Pie cartwheels. "This is the best Present ever, Moose!" She slips the necklace on grinning. "This is the best piece of jewelry I'll ever wear. Promise never to take it off?” "Promise. Never in a million life times!" A piece of her heart breaks free at the thought of me going so far away again, but somehow I'm okay now that I have this necklace. "I'll always be at the other end of the necklace, thinking of you while raising 3 kids. Plus, when the boys have conventions, we're coming to keep you company." I smile and look at the snowman. “That'd be great. Who said that distance kills relationships?" Pie giggles, "Besides we both need some house space for our crazy fast growing families." "Yeah, next thing ya know, Jensen will want a kid with me." I laugh and hug her.

 

Rich's POV

“Hey uh, Robby, come help me out with this.” I chuckle to myself, fidgeting with the strings to Pie’s Lingerie.

“Rich what are you- oh for fuck’s sake, take off your wife’s Lingerie, Rich!”

“Hush Rob, I’m busy.” I sass, a little more then frustrated, and no it’s not sexually. “Unless you’re gonna help me.” With a huff, Rob steps into my bedroom, and helps me lace it up.

“why I'm doing this, is FAR beyond me.” He pouts, eyeing me wearily.

End POV

“We should get inside before we freeze our assets off!” I complain walking to the door, Paige opened the door and we walked in. “Where is everyone?” I hear laughter from upstairs and I follow the it to the bathroom. “You boys okay?” I ask and burst into laughter myself. “Good Lord, Rich! Don't rip the lingerie.” I saw a flash and blinked. “You better send me that picture, Mish.” I grinned. He was pulling Jensen out of the bathroom who donned my lingerie. “Pie, there's something wrong with our lovers!” I heard her running up the stairs and she started giggling. “So _that's_ what the lingerie looks like.” Paige kept laughing. “Jensen does pull it off better.” I wink. “Get me out of this thing, please?” Jensen begged. I smirked pulling Jensen into our bedroom.

“Moose, don't take too long!” I heard Pie yell. “Uh huh.” I nodded. “So, bubble bath, J?” He grinned and tried tugging off the lingerie. “Let me help. Arms up.” I carefully slid the lace off of his shoulders. “This thing is more delicate than it looks, Moose.” I nodded and set the top on the bed, I walked into the bathroom running the water in the tub. Jensen walked in. “Moose, what's under my flannel?” “Everything you've seen before.” I unbuttoned the flannel and ditched the sweatpants; slipping into the water. “Grab the bubble bath from under the sink?” I asked sinking back. Jensen obeyed and the bubbles rose, with a smile he slipped in and pulled me in front of him. “This is the best Christmas ever.” I let my eyes close and felt Jensen's arms around me. The silence was wonderful until the bathroom door swung open. “Hey lovers, mind if we take this?” I groaned looking up at Jensen. He reluctantly got out grabbing the twoel, helped me out and wrapped the towel around us. I yelled for Paige."PIE GET YOUR HUSBAND OUTTA MY BATH!!" "NO! BECAUSE THAT'D MEAN ME GETTING OUT TOO!" "But Piiiie." I protested "What can I say? I like baths with Rich." “That, is a bit strange." I laugh from the door, "Come on Rich, I think OUR bathroom is calling.” I sigh. “Enjoy yours, Rich spoiled our mood.” I lean against Jensen and he groans. “Everyone out!” Rich eyed me for a minute. “You did it, didn't you?” He wiggled an eyebrow. “I seriously have _no_ idea what you mean.” Rich and I run out of the room in a fit of laughter. "love ya Moose, J-Dog!" I shake my head. "There's no getting back to that bath." Jensen shrugs. "We CAN get dressed, do a few shots.” "You guys could go out. I mean, Rob has the kids so it should be fine." “Everything's closed, Paige, it IS Christmas." Jensen shrugs. “We can go down to the park.” I suggested “Well when we get dressed.” Jensen smiled. “Deal.”

We walked into the room and Jensen tossed me a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Once dressed I turned to see Jensen buttoning up his flannel shirt. “Here.” Jensen handed me his leather jacket and helped me into it. “I know it's be big, but you'll be warm.” Jensen took my hand and we walked out. “We'll be home a little late, Pie. If anyone needs us, don't call.” I chuckled and Jensen kissed my cheek. “Love ya Pie, Rich.”

We got to the park and Jensen took my hand walking the trail now covered with snow. “Does it snow in Texas?” Jensen shook his head. “Too hot there.” I nodded and leaned against Jensen. “I'll miss being with Pie.” “I know, Moose, but you'll enjoy Texas.” I nodded and we sat on a bench watching the sky. “Hey, Moose?” I looked up at Jensen's eyes, the gorgeous green meeting my blue ones. “Do you want anymore kids?” I nodded. “Not now, though. I've got 5 month old twins.” Jensen kissed my head and held me clone. “I think it'll be a while before you and I have kids. Remind me to thank the Speights when we get home.” I smiled. “You've taken a liking to them haven't you, Jay?” I asked, he simply smiled and kissed me. “Think we should head home?” Jensen asked after a few minutes. “5 more minutes.” I muttered and Jensen rubbed my arm. Is sighed softly and closed my eyes. “A girl could get use to this treatment, Jensen.”

We got home later than we expected and that's when I noticed Mark's car. When we walked in, everyone was in the kitchen either drunk or cooking. Jensen took my hand and I smiled at him walking to the kitchen. “MOOSE!” Pie slurred trying to push a glass of wine in my hand. “Pie, sit down your drunk.” Jensen was dragged away by Rich and I groaned. “Something wrong, sweetheart?” The familiar voice sent a chill down my spine. _'Please be talking to your girlfriend.'_ I thought and felt his hand on my shoulder. “I said is something wrong, Moose?” Mark repeated. I relaxed a bit and looked over my shoulder at him. “Long day, glad to be home.” Out of instinct I turned and wrapped my arms around Mark. “I'm too sober for this.” I mumbled into his chest. “There's plenty of alcohol if you wish to forget this encounter, Moose.” Mark offered me a shot of Jack once I let go of him. We went through 6 shots each and my memory started fuzzing. I sat on the counter as I normally did, but this time I was talking to Mark while Jensen helped Rich with the dinner and he smiled at me. No one thought Mark and I would get along since our divorce,but we proved them wrong. I felt hands on my shoulder and I smile uneasy searching for Jensen who's disappeared from the kitchen. I find Pie and meet her eyes as she walks over to rescue me. “Let go of my Moose, Mark. She's not interested.” Pie spoke taking my hand and helping me off the counter. “Let's get you back to Jensen before something goes wrong.” I nodded and she found Jensen sitting out front relaxed. “J, Mark tried to make a move on Moose.” I sat beside Jensen and he held me whispering. “I've got to protect you more, Moose.” Jensen held me on his lap kissing my head. The front door opened and Mark walked out standing on the bottom step, looking up at Jensen and I. “You've got my girl, Ackles.” Jensen's gripped my waist. “You divorced her. She's _my_ fiance if you recall correctly. Plus, isn't your girlfriend inside?” Jensen stood and pushed me behind him mirroring Mark's stance. Jensen looked at me briefly and Rich came to pick me up most literally. “Be careful, Jensen. Don't spill any blood.” Hoping between Jensen and Mark, Paige sneers at each in turn. "If anyone is kicking anyone's ass it's me. You both have been doing nothing but stressing My Moose out, and I'm NOT ok with it.""Stress her out?" Mark rolls his eyes. "I don't know where you get that from, I'm not leaving here without her." Jensen sighs. "You're drunk, Mark. Pie, what's Rich's go to for sobering you up?""Yeah, its called a punch in the face." Crossing her arms, she eyes Mark. "How bout you go grab your slut from inside and go home?" It comes out colder then Paige wanted it to, and she can tell there's a lot of shock between Moose and Jensen at my words. And I know damn sure that Rich is disappointed, but Paige is so pissed she doesn't care. "Moose ain't going anywhere!" Jensen steps back. "I'll grab Tracy, you may need some actual fruit punch, Pie. The unspiked one." Jensen walked in and pulled Tracy outside. "C'mon, we've got a lot to explain to poor Moose.” Huffing, Paige excuses herself, and unable to stop herself, she lights a cigarette, then swears under her breath. "Are you going to be alright Cupcake?" Rich asks, following after his wife, then noticing her shaking hands, embraces her. Crying now, she buries her face into his shoulder.

Being carried upstairs was never my favorite thing, but after the jack wore down I knew where I was. "Alright, what's going on? And where's my wife?" Jensen sat on the bed and took my hand. “No, she can't be dead.” “What? No, Pie is out front with Rich.” Jensen laughed and I leaned against the pillows. “What happened?” “Mark happened.” Jensen stated simply.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**March 2020**

Before I knew it Paige was handing we random fabric swatches and I could barely register what was going on. “Moose?” “Oh uh, the silver will look beautiful on you.” “Moose, I asked you what type of pie for Jensen's birthday.” “Oh uh, apple and pecan. I can bake 'em.” I said getting up. “Nope, you relax. I got this for once.” Pie hummed finishing up an apple pie. “I'm ahead of you anyway, love.” I laughed and hopped up on the counter. “MOOSE, OFF! YOU'RE GONNA GET FLOUR ON THOSE JEANS!” Paige complained. “They are my jeans.” “I bought them for you.” “Whoops. Sorry, Pie.” I wiped and patted off as much of the flour as I could. Rich walked downstairs and sniffed the air. “Mm pie!” “Uh bup bup!” I smacked Rich's hand away from the the pecan pie on the counter. “It's for J's birthday.” Pie apologized. “Moose needs us out of the house tonight.” Rich grinned. Jared dropped Jensen off and I ran to give him a kiss. “Hi baby.” Jensen smiles.

Pie's POV

“Hey Baby, Lets go out.” Rich says, popping out of no where behind me, and planting a kiss on my cheek. “Somewhere where it’s just you and me.” He wiggles his brow seductively.

“Is there drinking involved?” I joke, and he smiles, “Of course there’s drinking involved. That’s usually when it’s the funnest to be around us.”

“Hells yeah.” He kisses my shoulder, and I shiver. I love shoulder kisses.

Winking at Moose, I take his hand and we head out the door, and in the back of my mind I imagine her smiling and shaking her head.

End POV

  
  


Once the front door shut I grabbed the apple pie bringing it over to Jensen. “Happy 42nd birthday, Jensen.” I kissed his cheek and he groaned. “ 'Make me feel old, Moose.” “I'm 27, mi amor.” “26, Moose. Your birthday is at the end of December.” “You remembered.” “Course I did.” Jensen took a piece of pie and smiled taking a bite with wink. “Pie made this didn't she, Moose?” I nodded. “I've got something better for us to do. I got up and held my hand out to him. “What _do_ you have in mind, Moose?” He took my hand and I guided him upstairs.

A quick tearing away of clothes and we both felt vulnerable, but Jensen stepped forward gently kissing me and caressing the back of my head. I had the wind knocked out of me when Jensen spun me and pushed me against the bed a brazen a moans and teeth against skin. Red, imperfect lines left on backs and shoulders. Bruises adorning thighs, necks and chests.

Trying to regain my breath my phone goes off playing _Ex's and Oh'._ “For Christs sake!” I sigh looking at my phone. “Moose?” “Pie, hi. You sound sober.” “Where's Rich?” “Did you check next to you?” She laughed and hung up.

  
  


**September 2020**

I stood in this changing room sighing as Gen curled my hair. “Something wrong, little Moose?” She asked carefully unrolling the barrel smiling at her handiwork. “This feels like a dream.” I said looking up at Genevieve. She smiled and went to go check on her husband and the boys. “Moose?” I relaxed. “Hi, Pie.” Paige laughed as I stood up, the lace gown reaching to the floor without my boots. “By the angel you look gorgeous.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around my best friend. “I'm trying not to cry, Pie, you look beautiful, too.” I looked her over, the silver dress complementing her perfectly. “You gonna keep staring at me, Moose?” “Yep, we could ditch my wedding and head to a bar.” I joked and Paige shook her head. “You drank enough last night, I'm surprised you're not hung over.” “Gatorade and ibuprofen. Remind me to thank Gen for getting me sober.” Paige made a mental note. “I'll make sure you don't have too much to drink at the reception, don't need you drunk for your wedding night.” Paige winked and Rich walked in. “Hello, Nurse!” I chuckled and Rich grabbed Paige. “Oh no you don't, I need my wife here!” I protested. “We'll just be a minute.” Rich walked out taking Paige with him.

 

Paige's POV

“Rich!” I giggle as he drags me into the hallway.

“What my darling, am I not allowed to kiss my gorgeous wife on her best friend’s wedding day?” he asks giving me a long kiss, and leaving me breathless. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“Or sweep me off my feet more like it.” I laugh even harder, and he grins at me.

End POV

JJ was happily sitting in a chair smiling. “Where'd aunt Pie and uncle Rich go?” She asked. “I think to pull a prank or something.” I muttered, slipping into my boots. “We need to get to the field without daddy seeing me, okay, princess?” JJ nodded and grabbed one of the blankets on the chair, I laughed.

“He's probably down there already, c'mon.” I took J.J's hand and we left the room, walking the trail to where Paige was. “So much for a minute.”

Paige's Pov

And like that Moose had appeared, and I was apologizing for being more then a minute late

End POV

Paige apologized and looked down the aisle. “Jensen looks amazing, Moose. Don't look!” She smacked my arm. “We're too far for him to see me, Pie.”

 

Standing in the field almost 200 feet from where I will join Jensen and take his name, Pie re-adjusted the simple flower crown on my head. She smiled at me and took my hand. “Moose, I know you're finally happy. Go make a scene.” She winked and walked me to where the aisle started. “See you at the other end.” Pie walked down with Rich, both grinning and taking their rightful spots. Jared took Gen's arm smiling as they walked down taking their spot. Misha of course had to pretend that he was drunk, carrying Vicki to where she joined Gen.

Everyone laughed and Rob made his entrance with Mollie, he kissed her before standing as our officiant. JJ skipped down the aisle tossing sunflower petals. Michael and Micah followed their sister down holding the fake rings, Jared had the real ones in his suit jacket pocket. I took a deep breath as all eyes were on me. This time, I didn't count my steps, I kept my eyes on Jensen, tears welling up in those gorgeous, green eyes. I couldn't stand seeing those tears, but they were of overwhelming joy. Pie took my bouquet and Rich grinned eyeing us. “Alright, I officiated for our lovely couple once, but this wedding feels so much happier. Jensen, I'm told you wrote your vows.” Jensen smiled and took off his hat handing it to Jared for gratefully took it.

 

 _“I fell in love that summer day, the way you looked at me. I swear everything melted away. Darlin' you've been with me through thick and thin, there's no one I want to spend my life with than you. You picked me up when I was down, you've saved my life and I owe you my life. Stay with until the end of time.”_  
  
I took Jensen's hands a smile on my face.

 

_Jensen, my angel, my healer and my future. Falling in love with you has been a journey and I'm glad I fell in love with you. You taught me to play guitar, but you entered my heart and stayed. Being here in your hometown is simply amazing, this is our home and our future begins today._

 

Rob smiled. “Jared, the rings?” Jared purposely searched his pockets and gave Jensen a wary smile when he really couldn't find them. I walked over to him, stood on my toes and fished the rings out of the suit pocket, I handed mine to Jensen and I held his. “Well, that's something you don't see every day.” Everyone laughed and in that moment, Jensen and I exchanged rings. Jared gave back Jensen his hat and he tipped his hat, wrapped an arm around me grinning from ear to ear. “I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Jensen Ackles.” Jensen purposely hid our kiss as held his hat in front of our faces, smiling at me. “I love you.” I kissed him slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Shall we?” Jensen placed his hat back on his head and everyone was silent. “What?” We both asked. “You never kissed.” Pie mentioned. “What do you think was going on behind the hat.” Jensen grinned and he leaned down to kiss me again.

 

Jensen and I walked into the reception hall and everyone was smiling and congratulating us. We took our place at the table and before I could get a drop of champagne Rich pulled me into a hug. “Moose, congrats on finally marrying J-Dog!” I eyed his glass of champagne. “Oh you want my drink, don't you?” “No duh, you pull me into a hug before I could pour myself a glass.” I pouted and Rich let me go, not before pulling on a curl with a grin. I shook my head and laughed sitting right beside Jensen, a hand on his leg. Jared stood up with a microphone and a glass of champagne. “A toast, to my best friend and his wonderful new wife. May they always find peace when they are done.” Everyone raised their glass to us and Pie handed me hers after I downed mine. Behind Jensen and I, a video was being played with clips from when we met, to our friends saying how they love us. What none of us expected was the picture of Jensen in the lingerie Seb bought me last Christmas. I noticed Jensen trying to hide his face in the champagne muttering about being too sober. “Misha!” I eyed him from across the table. “I swear, that wasn't suppose to be in there. Honest!” “Are those silk panties?” Came Mark Sheppard's accented voice. Jensen pulled me in front of him and I laughed. “He and Rich decided to try on the lingerie Seb had bought us.” I heard a small clatter and Sebastian stood taking one last swig og his champagne and handing his wife, Alicia, his glass. “Ah, yes, hello, darlings. Congrats on marrying that handsome devil, Moose.” Seb bowed and Jensen laughed. “Always great to see you Sebastian.” “You took your wife's gift from me, how unusual of you.” The Frenchman drawled. “But, nonetheless it looks gorgeous.” Sebastian smiled. “Shall we have the couple's first dance?”

 

Jensen and I took to the dance floor and I knew the song would surprise Jensen. It wasn't classic rock, nor was it country; it was Of Mice and Men's _When You Can't Sleep At Night._ Jensen held me close, his arms protectively around my waist as the song began.

 

 

 

_Miles away I can still feel you, lay your head down on my embrace. My embrace. Far away._

_Pretty little lady with swollen eyes, would you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect, but you stay awhile, Baby, then you will see._

 

More couples joined us and congratulated us with a smile. I looked up at Jensen and pulled him close to tell him something.

_Here in this world I’m awakened with mistakes, but it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me to love you. Miles away I can still feel you, lay your head down on my embrace. Be not afraid to love me._

 

The song ended and everyone applauded, it was time for the “daddy/daughter” dance and Pie rolled her eyes. “Actually, this next song isn't a daddy/daughter dance. Pie, Moose, this song is for the two of you.” Rich said as _Another You_ began to drifting into the air.

 

_Something's off, inside of myself. I see it in their faces._

 

I took Pie's hand and she laughed hugging me. We didn't really dance, we were swaying to the music, this would be the last time Paige and I would be together unless Jensen and I decided to have a child of our own.

 

_So I'll carry you with me in my dreams, my memory. So I'll carry you with me (you'll always be with me) in my dreams, my memory. So I'll carry you with me, you'll always be my memory._

 

 

I could feel her grip tighten as tears slid down both of our face, I pulled her back. “I love, Pie.” I placed my fingers on her necklace and she mirrored my movements.

 

_Say anything, say anything,say anything that can make this all okay. Take it away, take it away.  
Take away all of this emptiness I feel. 'Cause I will never find another (I may never find myself) and I will never find another you _

 

The song finished and I hugged Paige tight, everyone looking at us. I wiped my eyes and said. "What? Just because we're in Texas, doesn't mean we can't have a song that describes us." "and it definitely doesnt mean that we cant rock it" Paige added. Jensen grinned, still recovering from the picture. “That's my girl.” Rich was laughing and wiped a stray tear from his eye. “That's our ladies!”

 

Seb stepped up with a smile. “May I?” Sebastian took my hand and led me in a dance to _Hallelujah._ I smiled and laid my on his chest letting time slip and Seb smiled. “Don't get too attached, Moose, your husband will have something to say about it.

 

**November 2020 TorCon**

 

It was the final day of TorCon and Jensen had his panel at 10, yet he was still in bed. Jensen stayed out a little late at the Saturday Night Concert. He performed _Sweet Home Alabama_ and got drunk with Jared. A loud knock came at his door at 9. “JEN WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND SHOER, WE HAVE OUR PANEL IN AN HOUR!” Boomed Jared's voice. “'M up!” “Jen, open the god damn door.”

 

“So, you just got married two months ago and before that you almost died.” A fan spoke and the words hit Jensen hard. Jared spoke for him. “How did you find out about Jensen's attempted suicide?” Jared asked eyeing the fan. “Danneel wrote a blog about it.” Jensen stood and got off the stage to stand feet from the fan. “I was in a dark time, Rich stayed until my wife, Moose, came to stay with me. At the time we weren't dating, but there was something about her that kept me from relapsing.” Jensen's voice shook and Jared hopped off stage to hug is best friend.

 

Paige's POV (Later that evening)

Panic sets in as I come home to the door unlocked and slightly ajar. I know I locked it when I left, and I know no one else has a key but Moose and Rich, but Moose is states away, and Rich isn’t suppose to be home for another…SHIT! it’s 5 already? he should be home then. Glancing around the spacious living room, I spot his luggage. But no Rich. “Rich, Baby?” I ask, glancing into the empty kitchen, “you home?” No answer. Which scares me even more because his car is in the driveway. Hoping the stairs by two I search the rooms upstairs, not even thinking about checking the bathroom.

Freaking out now, I facetime Moose. “Babe, We got a problem, I cant find Rich.” I say

End POV

I grabbed my phone as it buzzed on the end table alerting me that I have a video call coming in. I listen to her and shake my head. “Have you tried the kitchen?” I ask her as Jensen took my phone. “Hi, Pie.” Jensen drawled. “You're naked, aren't ya, J-Dog?” “Half.” I interjected grabbing my phone. “Moose, you're also half naked.” I snatched Jensen's shirt off the floor and put it on. “I checked the kitchen and the fridge, no Rich.” I thought for a moment and got up inexplicably flipping the camera. “MOOSE, I DON'T NEED TO SEE JENSEN IN PANTIES!” Pie shouted and I grabbed my phone fumbling to change the camera. “Sorry. Yeah, sorry.” “Did the two of you dress in the dark?” “Pie, we were-” “Oh, Chuck, no details, _please._ ” “Check your bathroom and get back to me via text.” I ended the face time and collapsed beside Jensen. “How the hell did you end up with my panties?” Jensen shrugged. “They're comfy.” I laughed and laid my head back on the pillows.

 

Paige's POV

“no, well- not exactly.” I confess, “I just had one of my moments, is all.” Looking down at my black painted toe nails, I gulp for air. And he sighs at me.  
Wordlessly he pads past me, and from the other room I hear a guitar being tuned. Then _Stairway to Heaven_ begins to be played, and I understand that I was meant to follow him, So I wonder into the other room. He’s sitting on the edge of our bed, still in a towel, guitar in his lap, and after all this time he’s still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. His eyes are closed as he sings, and I imagine it’s his way of reading the lyrics as he goes. He tends to do this for me when I’m upset or don't feel good, and at this point he’s pretty much the prince charming I don't deserve.  
“Robby and I have been working on it, what do you think?” He asks me, and I smile at him. “Now, come sit and tell me what your problems are.” He puts the guitar to the side and pats his knee, and nodding I sit there. “ No one else is dealing with your demons Babe, you need to let someone in and let them help you.” He scrutinizes me with those eyes, and its a way that very few people ever look at me. Not with contempt or disappointment, but love. And it makes tears well up in my eyes again.  
“What did I ever do to get someone like you?” I ask him, and he shrugs.  
“you decided to exist.” He says, and kisses me. “well that and you decided to marry my goofy ass.” His face is so serious when he says it, that I burst out laughing again. “what? What’d I say?”  
Shaking my head, I get up. “you might want to get dressed before Sebastian gets here. I mean, he might enjoy the view half as much as I do, But I dont think you would.” I tease.  
“When were you going to tell me Sebastian was coming?” He asks, face a mask of fake shock. I can tell its fake, because of the twinkle in his eye.  
“Right now.” I stick my tongue out, and bound out of the room as Gabby starts fussing, telling me she’s done with her nap.

“My my, Paige, I seem to have found you in a healthier state of mind.” Sebastian smiles at me, and shrugging, I busy myself with making dinner.  
“yes well, these things tend to happen.” I raise a brow at the cook book infront of me, and pretend to really scrutinize the recipe I had already memorized.  
“well, I’m glad.” He smiles. “Do you want help with that?” Nodding, I step back and rub my belly. I’m forever feeling like a beached whale these days. and it’s disgusting. “you’re simply radiant these days now that you’ve grown too tired to cut your hair.”  
Shaking my head, I smirk at him, “are you flirting with a PREGNAT Speight?” teasingly now, I poke his chest. “Don’t make me fetch my husband.” We both burst out laughing, causing Gabby and Rich to poke their heads in, both with the same expression. A look of pure adorable confusion. “Or should I call Moose? I'm sure she’d be glad to take care of you.”  
“Yes, Moose. Do call her.” Sebastian nods, “I’m sure she’d love to know what her favorite people either then Jensen are up to.” So that's what we do, we call Moose.  
“Impeccable timing as usual.” Jensen shakes his head in the background, and I can’t help but grin at them.  
“you know me, always with the timing.” Sebastian answers for me.  
(Rich Pov)  
I’m not exactly jealous of Sebastian, I mean I know he means well, and he has his wife back in who-the-hell-knows where they’re at now. But I feel a ping of something at the way they share so much laughter.  
“Hey Babe, Rob, Matt and I are going to do a live streaming here in a bit.” I say, planting a kiss on Pie’s head. “We hit our goal for donations.”  
“What on?” She asks, raising a brow at me, and I smile. I don’t have to say a word for her to know what I’m about to say. “now?” She about whines.  
“hey now, Matt said he would.” I laugh and she rolls her eyes.  
“Does it have to be OUR neighborhood?” She doesn’t even look at me, but I wiggle my brow at her nonetheless. And on her phone screen I watch Moose roll her eyes as well.  
“You R2M are going to be the death of my Pie.” Moose frowns, but is swept up in giggles as Jensen makes a face at her. “well anyways, We have stuff to go do. So Catch you all later, I love you all.”  
“I for one will not have a thing to do with it.” Sebastian says, sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. “you are officially all on your own.”  
“you just LOVE saying that don’t you Sebastian?” Paige leans her head back, and rests it on my shoulder. Staring at the ceiling she sighs. “Fine, but if the neighbors start bitching, YOU get to handle them.” Smiling wide, I plant a kiss on her neck.  
“I knew you loved me.” I tease light heartily, and she swats at my arms.  
  


(-end pov-)

  
With a huff, I drop onto the couch next to Sebastian, and click on some cartoons for Gabrelle. “He’s a damn lucky one to have a wife who is so lenient with what he does.” Sebastian says to me, eyes glued to Tom and Jerry. At this point I’m not at all surprised with what Rich, Rob and Matt do when they’re together on their free times. Absently I rub my tummy and feel the baby turn over.  
“I wonder who you’re going to be little one. Are you going to be a mirror image of your Daddy the way your sister is? I hope not, there’s only so much trickster I can handle in one household.” I tell it. With that thought complete, I’m grabbed by Gabby who shakes my arm and contentiously asks “What happened?” Telling me that She had shut the t.v off. Grabbing the remote, I click it back on. I’d rather her be watching Tom and Jerry, then Matt running down the street naked.

 

 

End POVs

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

**January 2021**

It had been a week since Jensen had come back from Jaxcon, the house was quiet except for the sound of someone crying. Jensen followed the noise to our living room and found me with my face in my hands. “Moose?” Came my husband's calming voice. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. “Is something wrong?” I patted the couch spot next to me and Jensen settled beside me. “Just something about Mark that keeps haunting me.” “Is it about that time a couple months before you divorced?” Jensen asked and I nodded.

 

Flashback (set March 2020)

_It was in the evening, around 6, I had just gotten the boys settled, and I was in the kitchen making dinner for Mark and I. Mark had been staying with Rich and Pie when he had a freak out over the pictures the paparazzi took of Jensen and I in June last year._

_I heard the front door slam open and instinctively I set down what I had in my hand. Mark staggered into the kitchen and he paused for a moment before giving me a drunken smile. “You're still alive.” I muttered turning my attention from him, which in return has Mark closing the few steps between us so he could smack me clear across the face. I had been use to the abuse and I know I should have gone to someone earlier, but I loved him more than my own life. “I'm sorry.” Mark put his hand under my chin and kissed me, I needed to get away. I pushed Mark back and he took another swing. I took off, taking the stairs two at a time to call Pie._

_Mark grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall my head hitting the wall with a loud crack. “All the things I did for you. SACRIFICES, CRYS!” Mark spat and I got up and reached the boys room, barricading myself inside and called Paige. “Paige, it's Crys, I need you, Rich,and Rob. I can't take this anymore, someone's going to die and isn't going to be me.” I started sobbing and grabbed the boys hearing Mark run off to grab something. I quickly called Jensen and explained to him what was going on._

 

_Paige's POV_

 

_My hands tremble in anger as Moose tells me whats going on over there. “He did WHAT?” I get a little louder then I mean to, and Rich looks at me confused. “HE DID WHAT? I’M GOING TO TEAR HIM OPEN AND SEE HOW HE LIKES IT!” Throwing my phone across the room, I grab my car keys and run towards the door._

_“where are you going?” Rich asks, and I shoot him a look. “He hit her didn't he?”_

_I literally have no idea how over the speed limit I drive, all I know is that I'm there in a heart beat, and through that door._

_“I WANNA SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE MARK! I BET THEY’RE NOT AS PRETTY ON THE INSIDE!” I call, and Rich grabs my hand trying to calm me down, but there’s no stopping me when I find Mark on the other side of the boy’s bedroom door. “I’ve been calling you all week from my shotgun!” I deck him, and he falls so hard his head bounces off the door with an audible CRACK! I look like the abusive one, not Mark. But at this point my vision is black, and I'm just pounding the shit out of him. "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!“ I scream as Rich pulls me away, and Jensen squeezes pass us. "JUST FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I’m so mad I start slurring, and my Russian accent comes out. Rich looses his grip on me, and I kick Mark once, and stomp away._

_The view of Moose sobbing into Jensen’s chest more daunting to me then my own deeds._

 

 

_Jensen's POV_

_Once I hung up with Moose I hauled ass out of my place. She wasn't safe and I knew Pie and Rich would be there before me. She told me she was in her kids room and shaking in fear. God, what I wouldn't do for her, maybe I should marry her when this blows over. I saw Rich's car and ran past the commotion to Moose. “Crys, it's Jensen, open up.” There was silence and the door opened, I wrapped my arms around her. She was bruised and held on tight to me. “Everything is going to be alright.” I try calming her down and she buries her face into my chest. Rob had already come and went with the boys and Rich was downstairs with Pie calling 911. I know the police needed our statements and that we needed to get downstairs so EMS could get Mark on a stretcher._

_A male officer tried to approach Moose, but she recoiled into me almost crying again, his partner placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the kitchen. “So what happened her, Mr. Ackles?” I took deep breath. “Mo-Crys called me saying that Mark had hit her, apparently this has been going on for a while and she's been too afraid to come forward until now.” “How did Mr. Pellegrino end up in the state he's in? Off the record.” The detective put his pad and pen away. “Her wife, well her best friend. I mean Crys and Paige are very close and would do anything for each other.”_

_End POV_

 

_I was still regaining my breath when the female detective helped me into the chair in the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” She asked noticing my Supernatural mug on the counter. I shook my head and she handed me the mug anyway. I took a few calming breaths and looked up at her. She had a calming brown eyes and long black hair. “I'm Detective Storm, can I ask what's been going on?” Her voice was soft and concerned. I nodded and she took out a tape recorder. “Is it okay if I record this?” I nodded again and the recorder clicked on. “What's your name and what has been going on here?” I looked up at Detective Storm. “My name is Crystal Pellegrino, I'm married to the infamous Mark Pellegrino and tonight was the last night I could deal with the abuse. My hu- Mark has been abusing me since the incident with Jensen Ackles in the park back in May.” I took a shaky breath. “He use to be so sweet and understanding, but he's a nasty drunk and I still loved him more than my own life.” “When did you marry Mr. Pellegrino?” “July of 2019.” She nodded. “How long has the abuse been going on for?” I closed my eyes and remembered the first smack, Mark was profusely apologizing and said he would marry me. “When we got engaged.” “So a year?” I nodded and she placed her hand over mine. “Can we take you to the hospital to get you checked out?” “As long as Jensen or Paige can be with me.” I added looking behind me at Jensen. Detective Storm walked out and got Jensen. “She wanted you to ride along, is that okay, Mr. Ackles?” “Of course, c'mon, Moose.”_

End Flashback

 

“I remember that night. You were so shaken any time a nurse went to check a bruise you hid.” I nodded and Jensen pulled me close to him. “It's all behind us, okay? You've been safe here with me, JJ and the boys.” Jensen rubbed my back and I nodded. “We should go visit Pie, Rich, Gabby and the rest of the gang.” Jensen smiled. “My treat.” “Flying, with 3 kids?” “Nah, we'll drive.” Jensen chuckled. “Pick a date.” I thought for a moment. “How about February 28- March 16th. We'll celebrate yours and Pie's birthday in Cali.” Jensen nodded and went to work to plan everything.

 

 

**February 27 th -March 16th 2021**

 

Being at the Speights was relaxing. Both Pie and I were expecting, but she was do way before me. "How's the little prince doing?" Rich asked placing a hand on my stomach. "It's going to be a girl!" Pie piped up grabbing both of us some ice cream. "It's shut up and sit down time." Pit muttered handing me a pint of chocolate ice cream. "I'm glad we could be here for yours and Jensen's birthday, plus, the kids get along so well. 

Rich was baking in the kitchen for Jensen and Pie's birthday, I smiled watching him go through his routine every now and then he'd smile at me. "Got a sweet tooth, Moose?" He'd ask handing me the beater to lick clean. "Mmmhmm" I'd hum in response. When I felt the baby move I'd pull Rich over to feel them move. "Moose, you think they can hear us?" I nodded.

Jensen devoured the pie I helped make and laughed when he sprayed whipped cream on me. Pie ate her cake and flung some at Jensen and he laughed. "Stop flinging food at my husband!" I giggled.

 

**September 2021**

 

Jensen pulled up Skype and saw Rich was online so he decided to video call. I was grinning beside him when Pie, Gabby and Rich showed on the screen. “MOOSE!” Pie squealed looking at me and Michael poked his head in. “So,” Jensen started pulling the boys into frame and JJ sat on my right. “I know it's only been a year since we got married.” “But we have some exciting news.” I grinned and J.J jumped up. “I'm gonna be a big sister!” She started giggling and skipped off screen. Micah was mortified, but Michael smiled. “Another baby, uh oh!” Micah looked over at his sister and wiggled his way out of Jensen's arms. “I hope it's a little girl, what about you, uncle Rich?” Micah asked. “Oh sure, Moose, out number Jensen and I.” Rich joked. “We find out baby Ackles gender soon!” Jensen laughed. “December 21st to be exact, will have everyone fly out here and let you know.” Pie smiled. “Can't wait! It was great seeing you back in March, it's been too long, Moose!.” “I know, but we'll spend more time together soon.”

 

**December 21 st 2021**

Not only was it was my 28th birthday I had found out the baby's gender. Jensen and I smiled at the ultrasound and tossed names around on the way home. The Speights flew in last week and were staying with us and I was loving it. Pie kept telling me it was a boy along with Rich, I always replied with. “Nope, another girl. J.J. needs a little sister. Rob, Sebastian and Misha had flown in on the 17th and got a hotel since Casa Ackles was full. Once home, we noticed everyone had arrived in one piece, we walked in told everyone to come outside while we handed them a box filled with glitter.

 

“Tell us already!” Pie complained holding the box. “Moose is so having a boy again.” Rich commented. “I'm with you on that.” Rob agreed and Seb smirked. “Nope, this one is a little princess who's going to be spoiled by her uncle Sebastian.” J.J. Walked out carrying a toy car and the boys came out carrying a doll. “So which one of our kids is right?” I smiled. “Open the box we gave you and toss the contents into the air.” Jensen grabbed the camera and watched them open the box the had tossing pink glitter in the air and I heard Misha laughing. “Damn it, Jensen!” Rich said wiping glitter off his shirt. “You and your fucking glitter!” “It was my idea, Rich.” He shrunk back and Pie hugged me. “Anna Joy “AJ” Ackles coming March 3rd 2022!” J.J. Laughed and Jensen picked her up.

 

 **March** **3 rd ** **2022**

 

The holidays came and went, I felt good on Christmas, but on New Year's the Braxton Hicks contractions kicked in. We we're over at the Padalecki's when Gen and Jared went into parent mode to get me to time the contractions. Jensen laughed and sat with me on the couch.

It wasn't until today that I knew I had to get to the hospital. Jensen was upstairs relaxing and I felt this odd, warm sensation that was too familiar. “Uh, Jensen. It's time.” I heard him running downstairs, tugging his jeans up and grabbing the baby bag.

4 hours later, Anna Joy Ackles was born I cried holding her, she was beautiful, small and adorable. After holding Anna for an hour, Jensen took her and placed her in the little bassinet. He took a picture and uploaded it to his Instagram and the comments rolled in. Jensen settled beside me and rubbed my arm. “Hi, baby.” I smiled looking at Jensen. “Hi, sweetheart. Jared said him and Gen will stop by tonight.” I nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end! Thank you for reading this atrocious filth of a story (I kid this was fun to write) -Moose


End file.
